The Western Breeding
by Blackthorn28
Summary: The end has come. Demons have found that certain humans can breed pure blooded demon pups. Sesshomaru is leading with Kagome running from the demon lord. Once she is at his side can she learn to love her captor for the sake of her unborn pup or find a way out? SesshomaruXKagome / MirokuXSango / Inu-yashaXKikyo
1. Chapter 1

The Western Breeding

This is a spin off of my book, _The Royal Breeding_. I decided to write a Kagome and Sesshomaru version of it.

You can find my book, _The Royal Breeding_, at /DeathAwaitsYou. Thank you and happy readings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or the surround characters; I only own the story line and any extra characters.

Kagome looked up from her book as a scream echoed through the air. Was someone in trouble? She marked her place and started heading to the car that she had parked at the bottom of the shrines steps. However once she was safely seated inside the metal contraption a loud boom sounded off, scaring Kagome even more.

What was going on? Was the city under attack? Finally starting the car she drove off to the inner city to at least get a glimpse of what was causing all the noise. What Kagome saw wasn't what she had expected.

Demons. Many, many demons ran around the streets. They all looked like they leaped right out of the books she had read time and time again. In their true forms they snatched humans up off the streets, bundling them into cages that lined the sidewalks. Everyone was running and screaming.

Just as she was about to speed past a large white dog stopped her. He had to be well over a hundred yards tall and even more so lengthwise. His red eyes narrowed when she gasped and his massive head leaned down to glance into the car. She got a glimpse of turquoise pupils and magenta colored stripes at the corner of his acid-dripping muzzle.

When he growled she was snapped out of her stupor and decided it was high time she left the city. With slow careful movements Kagome placed the car in reverse and got out of the chaotic city as fast as she could.

Kagome stopped by the untouched shrine to grab her arrows and bow along with a few sets of clothes. She wouldn't be coming back anytime soon as long as the demons were running amuck. By the time she was driving away from her home the herd of demons was making it's way towards the empty shrine.

About three days later she was traveling across Japan, looking for any surviving humans. On one of her stops for the night she had met up with a small village of humans who had not been captured. They spoke of what the demons wanted with the humans.

**Flashback**

_Kagome had been sitting by the small fire with a few other women and men when one asked, "What will a young miko like yourself do in this world? The demons will want to breed you."_

_"Breed? What do you mean?" she had asked. Utterly confused._

_"The demons have found that certain humans bred with demons can produce full blooded demons, quite a find. They are now combing the lands looking for miko's and those special humans. All those unlucky others will be used for breeding new humans."_

_Kagome was silent. What was she to do now? She could try to run but eventually they would find her. What about the large dog demon? "I will stay out of sight the best I can. That is all I can hope for at the moment."_

_"We also heard they have started destroying all electronics and are rebuilding the Western castle. Lord Sesshomaru will start his search for the perfect human to breed."_

_With that on her mind she left the next morning._

**End Flashback**

She was mainly focusing on finding a hiding place so the demons wouldn't find her. If her womb was so important to them that they would encage her just to breed more demons she was more than happy to run forever. But her frail human body couldn't keep up all the time.

Kagome's car was just running out of gas as she passed a small cave. The entrance was small, not big enough to fit a full sized man between the lips. She dumped the car a few miles away and walked back to her new home. Once inside she found it opened up enough for a small bed and a fire pit.

_Someone is living here…_ before she could think of anything else a young dark brown haired female launched herself at Kagome and sent the two crashing into the ground. They rolled a bit until the newcomer leaped back and hissed, "Who are you?"

Kagome hacked and coughed to try to get her breath back before she replied, "A friend! My name is Kagome and if you are running form the demons then we are friends! Not foes!"

The tiny female dropped her tense stance and bowed her head, "Then we are friends." Behind the dark brown hair shone light brown eyes, "My name is Sango."

"Kagome, as I said. So why do you stay in this hole? Have you found no better?"

"It is enchanted by a friend who moved on. No demon can sense the entrance and if they try to enter they will be turned back around. It would take another miko or witch to break the spell. So, where are you headed to, Kagome?"

"I don't know as of yet. My car ran out of gas about ten miles back and I walked back to this cave." Sango knelt down to start a small fire that would funnel up through a hole in the roof.

"You may stay here. It will be the safest place for a miko of your power."

"Power? I have no power." Kagome set her bag on the floor by the entrance and moved closer the heat.

"I may not be a demon or another miko but I can still feel the power rolling off of you. The best thing for you is to stay inside of the barrier so no one can detect you." The other girl held out a slice of jerky. "To staying free?"

"To staying free."


	2. Chapter 2

The Western Breeding

Chapter 1

Kagome shivered as the afternoon winter chill creeped up her back. She was out picking black berries, the only thing left as the winter started coming around. With a growl she jerked her hand back and examined the shallow scratch the bush had given her.

Her mind just wasn't on the task at hand. After four years of fighting the demons for control over Japan the humans had lost. There was no electronics and the only advancement that was kept was the plumbing and high ranked demons had electricity.

Humans were used for breeding and a select few would be sent in so the demons could rut with them. So few people remained free that the demons had stopped the weekly hunts and had started hunting once a month. If they found a human then they would leave. If they didn't then they would score the forests looking for humans.

So far the barrier she lived in kept most of the demons away. However it didn't mean she was any less of a target. Whenever she set foot outside of the cave all demons seemed to hone in on her power and it took the better part of two years for Sango to help teach her to real in and cap that power.

It was helpful when going after demons but on the bad side if she got caught out in the open while drained she was done for. Deciding she was done for the day, Kagome picked up her basket of berries and started back to the cave she and Sango had shared.

She said shared because about a year back Sango had disappeared when she went hunting. During that time Kagome had been hiding from a demon attack on the nearest village and when she reached home she assumed her friend had been captured.

Not that she was giving up on her or anything but Sango didn't have the power to stand up to a demon. Not without help. There was that slim possibility that she had made it to The Slayer's village that was a little east of her cave. But it was very doubtful.

Sliding through the lips of the cave she set the berries down on the bed and started the fire. Should she go to The Slayer village and see if Sango had made it through that attack? Would Sango even want to see her after everything that had happened and the fact that Kagome hadn't really had the time or the freedom to search for her?

Making up her mind she popped one of the ripe berries into her mouth and watched the hot flames flicker. She would go to The Slayer's village and ask if Sango was with them and if she wasn't then she would ask to be trained as one of them.

Kagome looked out into the misty morning and sighed. No demons were out where she could see them but that didn't mean they weren't masking their auras. Deciding to take the risk she took her bag in hand and started walking towards the east.

By midday Kagome was cold and tired. Her feet ached and her water was almost gone. If she didn't reach a stream soon she was sure she was going to die of thirst! Just as the thought ran through her head the small sound of water running reached her ears and she smiled. _Water…_ dashing to the small stream despite the pain in her heels she saw it. The clear crystal blue water that was making the soft shush, shush sounds.

Dropping to her knees she cupped her hands together and drank the sweet tasting water. As she drank she didn't notice the shadow behind her. She didn't see the person lurking in the shadows, waiting for her to drop her guard even more.

As she rose to her feet the shadow dashed out, knife drawn and soon pressed up against Kagome's neck.

"Friend or foe!" the person practically snarled, the sharp edge of the blade digging into her soft skin.

"F-friend!" Kagome yelled. Her heart beat fast and hard even after the female stepped back.

"Who are you? Why do you walk alone in these woods?" the voice sounded strangely familiar but Kagome simply brushed it off.

"My name is Kagome. I am looking for my friend, Sango. She disappeared in a demon raid about a year ago. I have come to The Slayer's in hopes that I can find her."

The tiny woman pulled down her gas mask and smiled, "It is I, Kagome." Kagome didn't move. She couldn't move at the moment. Her best friend, the person she had come to love as a sister was alive and more dangerous than when she left.

"Sango…Oh dear god!" she launched herself at the muscular woman and wrapped her in a hug. "I thought you had been captured!"

"I soon thought the same about you, Kagome!"

When both had finished crying and hugging each other Sango leaped to her feet and pulled Kagome along with her, "If you want to join us then come! My father will train you along with the rest!"

Before she could object the brown haired woman was pulling her to the right of the stream. Her tired feet protested but her brain was too wired to really feel the pain anymore.

They didn't travel for long before large wooden walls loomed up before them and about a dozen men lined up along the spiked top with bows and arrows at the ready.

"Speak your name and your purpose!" one yelled.

"My name is Sango Nori! I bring with me Miko Kagome Higurashi!" Sango held up a small band with a sword on it.

The men at the top nodded and the wall where Kagome stood slowly leaned back and opened long enough for the two girls to slip by.

"Welcome Miko-sama."

"Welcome Miko-sama."

All thought out the village people welcomed Kagome with the same words. Sango pulled her towards the center building, explaining to her that it was rare to see a free miko these days and many thought she might be the Shikon Miko. The doors opened to revel a older man with multiple scars running across his face and chest.

"Sango, who might this be?"

"The woman who I shared my cave with so long ago, father. Miko Kagome. She wishes to train with us, to become stronger like I did." The man looked her over, not like a piece of property but like he was looking through her to try and see any potential.

"Find Midoriko and Kikyo. They will help her train." Sango bowed her head and once her father was inside his home again she swept Kagome into a hug.

"You get to stay and train!" dazed and slightly tired she merely nodded and smiled. She had a new home.


	3. Chapter 3

The Western Breeding

Chapter 2

Kagome settled against the large oak tree with her bow and arrows within reach. It had been a whole year since she had shown up with Sango at the gates of The Slayer's village and she was no longer the weak miko some had thought her to be. Her powers had not only surpassed Kikyo's but were on the verge of becoming more powerful than Midoriko's.

Today was her test. If she passed then she would join the ranks with Sango and fight the demons to keep humans free. Of she failed then there would be another year of training before this test cane around again. Kikyo thought she was ready but Midoriko was having second thoughts.

**Flashback**

_She had been meditating under the great oak tree in the near center of the fort. Midoriko and Kikyo were sitting around her, using their powers to create small balls of light when a loud boom echoed across the clearing. Hoards of high class demons were swarming the gates in search for breeding humans._

_Midoriko had ordered Kagome inside but the young girl had been frozen in fear. When Kikyo was hit by a lower demon she snapped._

_Kikyo was like her sister, her twin. Just like Sango._

_No one hurt those she thought as her own!_

_Getting angrier and angrier she brought her powers forth without knowing it fully, the soft pink light engulfing the camp and disintegrating all attacking demons and sending the stronger ones outside of the gates. All the slayers injuries were healed and before anyone could react Kagome collapsed to the ground._

End Flashback

It had taken three weeks for her to fully build up her power again because she had used more than she had at the time. From what Midoriko said she had fed off of her mentor's powers and used them herself. However the side effect was she was a weak as a newborn kitten until her own powers came back.

Moving back to the test she noticed the black of Kikyo's skin-tight pants flashing through the bushes. Silent she may be but her love of black was her down fall. Quickly Kagome formed the light orb and sent it crashing into her mentor's back, getting a strangled yelp from the black haired girl.

"One down, one to go." She muttered. The orb wouldn't hurt Kikyo or Midoriko but it would stun them for a few seconds. Something she had learned on her own. The only thing her mentor's could create was a ball of their powers that would burn through the skin and even through bone if you were human or demon. They hadn't managed to make it stun people yet.

Midoriko's black-brown hair floated through the treetops as the female raced over top of Kagome. Knowing Midoriko would be the hardest to take down she saved her stunning orb for last and chose to fire a half charged arrow in the miko's path. It succeeded in stopping her from going in that direction but it also made her leap to the ground to avoid falling on her own.

"One down, one to go." Kagome called out to her, blue eyes glittering with determination.

"We shall see, Ka-go-me." Midoriko taunted, grinning widely. Other than her stunning orb her powers wouldn't be of any help because her mentor would only absorb her power just as she would Midoriko's.

So Kagome chose to use hand-to-hand combat. Striking with her left hand she missed Midoriko's cheek by inches while her right arm broke a blow that was aimed at her face. The other miko tried to kick her feet out from under her but Kagome saw it coming and leaped back up onto a nearby tree's trunk and leaped up over her head. When she landed she spun about and sent a blow to Midoriko's right thigh, sending the miko stumbling.

Quickly so she couldn't absorb the shock of her orb Kagome threw the pink light at the recovering miko and stunned her back a few feet. The shock sent the miko to her knees for a few seconds before she recovered and was upright smiling at Kagome.

"You have done well, Kagome. I expect work like that on the rescue missions!" With an exited squeal Kagome launched herself at the older miko and grinned.

"Thank you!"

-00-

Across the land towards the west stood a proud daiyoukai at the edge of his forest. Four years he had waited to rebuild his domain and make sure his lands were safe. They were as safe as they could be with three strong miko's running around with those blasted demon slayers.

However he had one on his mind. Her midnight tresses fanning out as he power pulsed from every pore on her body. She could rival him if she had a bit more training. But he would not allow her to become as powerful as him. No his little breeding bitch would be wholly dependant on him and him alone.

Sesshomaru let a feral smirk slip past his mask, frightening a young doe that dared stray close to his castle. Yes. He would have his little bitch swollen with his seed before the month was up.


	4. Chapter 4

The Western Breeding

Chapter 3

Kagome silently stalked through the brush with her bow and arrows at the ready. She was merely hunting for dinner this time. Midoriko was off on a mission with Kikyo protecting the village she and a few others were out hunting.

The only real reason she was out with the hunting group was so she could protect them against demon attacks. Hearing a crack to her right she automatically pointed the tip of her arrow at the person. Kouga, one of the few demons who opposed the breeding movement, raised his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry Gome. Didn't mean to scare you." He flashed her a fangy grin, "We got a few bucks so if you want to go meditate in your meadow you can. I'll keep an ear out for you."

"Thank you Kouga! I would love to!" leaning up to kiss his cheek she almost ran to her meadow. Luckily Kouga had already explained that he was in love with another girl named Ayame who happened to be another wolf demon who opposed the breeding movement.

With a happy sigh Kagome relaxed down on the soft grass.

-00-

Sesshomaru smirked as his little bitch walked off on her own. He could care less if the wolf demon said he would look out for her. There was no way the girl would be able to scream before he gagged and placed the collar on her.

When she placed her bow and arrows within reach and settled down to meditate he moved. Quicker that she could raise her powers or could get a sound out he had placed the cloth gag in her mouth and was snapping the silver collar around her neck.

His new bitch struggled against him, trying to break his hold. Bringing out another cloth Sesshomaru tied her small wrists together behind her back and stood a little bit away to watch her struggle to remove the collar and gag. Ocean blue eyes glittering with tears looked up at him. He could see the pain behind them as the silver metal around her neck glowed and contained her miko powers.

"You will learn to stop struggling against the collar in time my little bitch. I would suggest you stop trying to summon them for now or you will only cause yourself more pain." Her eyes narrowed but she wisely pulled back her miko powers. When he was sure she wasn't going to try anything stupid again Sesshomaru gracefully crouched down and picked her up bridal style; carrying her off towards the west.

Feeling her confusion he dipped his head and nuzzled her cheek, "I will explain everything when we reach my home. Until then rest and don't try anything stupid."

-00-

Kagome could have growled at the damned demon. She wasn't some pet! She couldn't call out for Kouga and judging from this demon's aura he was a strong one, stronger than her. Deciding to bide her time until the right moment to escape presented itself she relaxed and allowed him to carry her.

When the large stone walled castle appeared she instantly tensed. How the hell could she get out of those walls along with all the guards stationed everywhere? As if knowing what she was thinking the demon spoke, "If you even try to escape my home you will be publicly punished and confined to my room where you will do nothing but please me."

Did he mean…? Oh hell no! There was no way she was becoming a breeding bitch! Struggling again she tried her powers but the more she put out the more pain she received. His clawed hands dug into her side and knees to keep her from throwing herself out of his arms.

However as she continued to use up her powers she started to get weak. If she didn't stop her power flow she wouldn't be able to move for a few days at least. Forcing the cap back on her powers she sagged limply in his arms.

"I told you little bitch, do not use your powers." He growled, sending a small glare in her direction, "Once my life force merges with yours tonight the collar will seal your powers until I take it off. Even then until our bond is broken you will not be able to use your powers against me. I will merely absorb them and punish you for using them."

Kagome stayed silent at the affects of using her powers started to take hold. Her body wouldn't move and her tongue felt numb. She couldn't struggle against the monster holding her, even when his hands strayed past her hips to take the pants she wore from her body.

"You shall only wear what I provide," he licked at her collarbone and nipped up her jaw. "You will only allow me to touch this body or face the punishment." Suddenly her arms could move and her hand flew out to snap his head to the side. Though she couldn't move beyond that she felt sweet satisfaction race through her veins.

Well, that was until his red eyes glared down at her. "You made a big mistake little bitch."

-00-

Kagome glared up at the demon. She wasn't going to make this easy on him. Feeling the numbness in her legs slowly start to fade, Kagome tried to hit him again. The demon caught her hand and twisted it slightly, only enough to cause her pain.

"You will behave little bitch or I will cause you great pain." With a very human growl she kicked towards what she hoped was his sensitive spot. Her leg was caught and a well-aimed blow was placed on her hip. "Continue and you will not be able to move from this bed tomorrow." He threatened.

Her wrist was released only for the demon to shackle both of them to the bedposts. His hands trailed down her arms, tickling her neck with his razor sharp claws and ripping the front of her shirt to reveal bound breasts.

-00-

Sesshomaru wasn't above harming his new bitch if it came down to it. After her first assault he had managed to contain his inner beast so he didn't cause too much damage but if she continued to strike him he wasn't sure she would survive the night.

Cutting the bindings on her breasts he watched with molten eyes as the twin mounds bounded down against her ivory skin. The caramel peaks were already hardened to points, ready for suckling.

The brief image of his first-born pup suckling popped into his head, making Sesshomaru grin.

His promise still stood.

The human female below him would be pupped within the month.

With a feral growl Sesshomaru swooped down to draw one of the hardened buds into his mouth, giving it a harsh suck. The human cried out in surprise, struggling against the bindings with her limited human strength.

"It would be best if you conserve your strength, little human. I will not stop until I am satisfied tonight." The horror shone brightly in her eyes.

"Get off of me you beast!" she bucked against his hold, kicking out with her legs.

Tired of her constantly trying to abuse his person, Sesshomaru leaned in and bit her inner right arm.

Hard enough to draw blood.

The miko screamed in pain but with the smell of her blood in the air and the taste on his tongue, he couldn't hold back the inner beast any longer.

Eyes now the color of blood and pupils a turquoise blue, the demon tore any remaining clothes from both their persons. His claws scratched at her wrists when he released her and his fangs pierced her left breast, once again drawing out that ruby red liquid, when she tried to fight back.

-00-

Kagome shivered when the demon flipped her onto her hands and knees. Was there really nothing she could do to escape this? She could feel his hard cock nudge at her dry entrance, feeling only dread when his fangs pierced her shoulder to keep her in place.

When he surged forth a strangled scream bubbled up her throat and became trapped there. All she felt was pain. The thickness and length of him slamming into her virginal body had her arms quivering with the effort to hold her body up.

With a jerk of his hips the demon was seated hip to hip inside of her. Kagome's arms gave one final tremble before giving out and forcing her face into the silken sheets.

Almost as if he was savoring her body the demon slowly and painfully pulled not only his fangs from her body. He stopped when the thick mushroom head of his dick was the only thing inside of her before surging forth with enough power to cause her to slide slightly across the sheets.

His right arm banded around her waist to jerk her back against his thrust. While his other reached around to painfully squeeze her bleeding breast. **"Good bitch."** It growled, claws digging to her hip.

-00-

Sesshomaru was finding it hard not to loose himself in the tight heat of his new bitch. It wasn't in the nature of an inu youkai to harm those that he considered his and right about now his beast wasn't caring.

She was tight, she hot and it was all he needed to give full control over to his beast for this first rut of the night.

Her tight walls gripped his cock like a sheath, tightening even further when he hit a certain spot deep within her body. Deciding he wanted another taste of her tongue zapping blood, the demon made two shallow wounds on her back.

As he lapped at the blood he directed his hips to go faster and faster. The only sounds echoing through the room were his grunts of pleasure and the slapping of flesh on flesh.

The little human hadn't uttered a sound since he had first broken into her body. Knowing she was still alive by the pounding of her heart the inu continued to thrust into her, feeling his end fast approaching.

Straining his body, Sesshomaru placed a clawed hand on either of her hips and used his demonic speed to move even faster.

-00-

Kagome could feel the monster moving painfully inside her body. She could feel everything he was doing to her but refused to cry out and egg him on. Her body was growing wetter and wetter the more he hit her soft spot.

His cock twitched inside of her and she knew what was to come next. With a few harsh thrusts the demon came inside of her. His hot seed washed over her abused walls and rushed towards her womb.

But that didn't make her cry in pain. Something was surrounding her, almost suffocating. Struggling against his hold anew, Kagome tried to buck the male off of her body but only received a bone-rumbling growl.

The suffocating presence flowed out from the demon above her and encircled her neck. It whispered along her skin, filing slowly into the collar all the while making her feel like tearing her throat out.

By the time it had ended she was exhausted and angry. How could this demon do this to her? She wasn't some fuck toy! She was living breathing person and yet this monster made her feel like the dirt under his boot.

Managing to bring her hand up she tried to hit him again, this time pulling at her miko powers to do so. Nothing happened but him catching her wrist.

"You will not strike your breeder bitch." He growled. "If you try that again you will face punishment by this ones claws and fangs now that you are tied to me."

"Fuck you." She growled weakly.

He chuckled, "I believe you already did."


	5. Chapter 5

The Western Breeding

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru sighed. He had his bitch fully marked and the collar was now in full affect. He could still feel her powers racing through her aura but other than that she was a normal human. Sniffing at the crook of her neck he smirked. His scent was mixed with hers, almost over powering but not enough to where he couldn't smell her rainwater scent.

"Wake up little bitch." She groaned and pushed gently at his shoulders. Gently for him anyway. It was time for her to bathe and eat so he could start her training. She needed to know that he was her alpha and that she was to obey him.

"Wake up little one, it is time to bathe and eat." He blue eyes flittered open for a second be she snapped them shut.

"Please, no, no let it be a dream!" growling lightly when he realized she wasn't going to get up on her own he pinched her hip in reprimand.

"Get up now before I punish you. Again" she shivered and looked over her shoulder at him. Sesshomaru smirked and lightly scraped his claws over her hip. He didn't enjoy the fear scent that was radiating off of her but he did enjoy her submissiveness.

Once he was sure she was awake he picked her up and headed to his bathing chambers. He didn't want to wait to indulge himself in her body for too long so he had ordered the maids to put a few healing herbs in the water to help his bitch heal faster.

She would heal faster now with his lifeline and abilities bound to her own but Sesshomaru was an impatient dog demon. And he always got what he wanted.

-00-

Kagome stayed silent as the demon carried her into a warm room. What was she supposed to say? The better question was; what could she say without getting punished? He had scratched, bitten and even hit her body all through the night and had only stopped when she had fallen out of conciseness.

Even now she could feel the deep throbbing in-between her legs and all over her body. She hissed in pain when the warm water washed over her body and even more so when he forced her to sit on his thighs.

"What is your name?" He asked, pouring the warm water down her back.

Giving him a glare she continued to stare at the wall. His growl vibrated her body, "Miko you will tell me your true name. Now." With a harsh nip to her bruised neck he continued to pour water over her body.

What was the worst he could do? "Kagome…" she whispered, knowing he could hear her.

"Kagome…My name is Sesshomaru, Lord of the west and your breeder." Shivering when his hands slid down her body and gently massaged her sides, Kagome stared blankly at the wall again.

He sighed and slowly started washing her body, the soap biting into her wounds. At her hisses and whimpers of pain he ran a hand through her hair. It was an instinctual thing for him. His grooming of her was supposed to calm Kagome and let her know she was safe, however it didn't always work with humans.

Luckily Kagome seemed to take to it and slowly relaxed in his hold.

-00-

Sesshomaru quickly finished the bath and carried Kagome back into the bedroom. He didn't know what had come over him. He hadn't soothed anyone like that since Rin had been a young pup. Usually he wasn't gentle with anyone.

He was the killing perfection.

After summoning a servant to bring his bitch something to eat, Sesshomaru dressed and headed to his study.

Jaken met him in the hall, listing everything that was important and needed his attention right away. Half listening, Sesshomaru's mind wandered back to Kagome.

Her ocean blue eyes had flashed with anger when he had told her to stay in the room for the day and her midnight tresses spilling over the silk sheets in waves as he pounded into her tight body.

Realizing he was just going to make himself hard and that his little bitch wasn't quite ready for mounting, Sesshomaru shook the thoughts from his head and took a seat.

"Bring in the barn breeders and allow me to explain why their specially bred humans will no longer be necessary. After I want my bitch brought here to begin her training." Jaken bowed and left.

-00-

Kagome was startled awake when a loud squawking toad entered the room, "Get up you insolent human! Lord Sesshomaru orders you to be dressed and in his study to begin your training!" looking at his green warty skin and his bulging yellow eyes she simply rolled her eyes and laid back down.

Something hard came into contact with the back of her head. Looking around she saw a staff with two heads in the hands of the imp. "Get up human! I will not repeat myself!"

Deciding to just purify the annoying thing, Kagome tried to raise her powers but nothing happened and it earned her yet another smack with the staff.

Yelping she decided to try and run from the toad only to see the demon lord himself appear in the doorway.

"Jaken. When did I give you permission to touch my property?" Jaken squeaked and threw his body at Sesshomaru's feet.

"She was being difficult, my lord!" the demon kicked the toad out of the room and turned towards her.

"You know fighting your new life won't help you any." His golden eyes practically glowed as he stalked closer to her. "If I were you I would submit and learn how to pleasure your master." Kagome scrambled back across the bed, trying to keep the sheet wrapped around her body while staying out of the demon's reach.

But she didn't count on his demonic speed. He trapped her under his body, pinning her to the bed. "But it would seem your master will have to teach you how to behave."


	6. Chapter 6

The Western Breeding

Chapter 5

Fear raced through Kagome's body at his words. She didn't want him to touch her again or ever. Sesshomaru ripped the sheet from her grasp, baring her body to his eyes. "Such a pretty little bitch." He murmured almost lovingly. He traced one of his bruising bite marks and smirked. "These will heal in time and as long as you don't fight me. I wouldn't try to use your powers again, it will only get you punished."

Anger sparked deep in her belly but didn't rise. The only thing she could feel at the moment was fear and more fear as he trailed his claws over her hips. "S-stop! Don't touch me!" pushing at his chest as hard as she could, Kagome only earned herself a nip to the neck.

"And what makes you think I will take orders from a human?" he growled. She didn't cease her struggles until he suddenly moved off of her and headed to a chest. It was one of the many that lined the walls but this one was special it seemed.

Because it only contained chains.

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the set of shackles the demon produced from the mound. He was going to…no way! Scrambling to get off the bed she made it to the edge before he had he had her pinned again. This time face down.

"There is no running from this. It is time to train you."

-00-

Making sure the length of the chain was long enough that it wouldn't put too much of a strain on her shoulders but enough that she couldn't really move them, Sesshomaru snapped the thick metal around her wrists and pocketed the key.

Kagome instantly tried to use her powers and he could felt he tugging sensation he had felt before when she had tried to purify Jaken. _So this is what it feels like._ Her power was rushing through his body, not harming him but just a light buzzing sensation.

"Hn." Attaching a leash to her collar, Sesshomaru pulled her towards the door. "Come bitch, it is time for lesson one. Follow your master."

The reason her hands were bound was so she couldn't cover herself and so she couldn't lash out at him or anyone who wished to touch her body. Once she learned this lesson he would move onto proper positions and teaching her to earn her pleasure.

She fought his grip, yanking her head back and trying to stay in the safety of the room. Tired of having to fight with her he grabbed her collar and pulled her close to his chest while Jaken closed the door. "You will behave or I will have every servant and guest in my castle come and watch you as we walk to the throne room. Do you want that?"

Tears gathered in her eyes as she shook her head. "Good. Now behave and maybe I will allow you the use of your hands when we arrive." Giving the lead a light tug he felt no resistance from her end until they reached the hall where other lords and ladies were walking their bitches and studs. She balked and struggled against his hold again.

Growling his decided it was time to teach her a new lesson. Punishment. "Come here, Kagome." Her blue eyes shivered with fear but it was one command that she didn't fight. Forcing her onto her knees and using his own power to chain her calves to the floor he clapped his hands together.

"It is time for one of our favorite pleasures. The punishment lesson. My new bitch has yet to learn that she cannot deify her master. How shall we help her learn?" he could easily scent Kagome's mounting fear but chose to ignore it as Miroku, a black inu, stepped forward.

"Let her take a misplace. Show her what she cannot get for disobeying her master." Them lecherous grin stayed in place even when he stepped back into the crowd.

"So be it." Sesshomaru boomed.

-00-

Kagome felt her calves being strapped to the stone floor by some invisible force. But her fear mounted to greater peaks as Sesshomaru called the attention of every demon and human in the room to them.

"It is time for one of our favorite pleasures. The punishment lesson. My new bitch has yet to learn that she cannot deify her master. How shall we help her learn?" what was he going to go to her? She couldn't see anything but Sesshomaru's thighs, mainly because she refused to look any higher than that, as another man spoke.

"Let her take a misplace. Show her what she cannot get for disobeying her master." The crowd clapped and a few whistled.

"So be it." Sesshomaru boomed, moving back about four steps. With a elegant flick of his wrist four other humans stepped forward and kneeled down at his feet. "You know what to do."

A gray-eyed, brown haired female kneeled down on her left and another at her back. She was forced to lean back when someone pulled on her bound arms, causing pain to shoot up to her shoulders. "No pain." Sesshomaru growled, narrowing his eyes at the male behind her.

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru." Something warm skimmed across her lower lips, spreading them and teasing her entrance. A small gasp escaped her lips when the female to her left drew her hardened nipple into her mouth and needed it gently with her teeth.

The other female played with her right and the last male teased her wet cunt with skilled fingers. The male at her back gave her ass a light smack, gaining a moan from her and an appreciative growl from Sesshomaru.

The male in front of her never let is fingers stray past her entrance but instead teased her throbbing clit and blew a cold breath on her swollen lips. Kagome couldn't hold in the moans anymore when the man gained permission to thrust his fingers into her dripping wet pussy.

The man behind her gave her ass yet another smack and both females suckled, needed and blew on her pebbled peaks. She could almost feel her climax at the tips of her fingers but before she could reach completion they all stopped.

They stopped? Kagome looked around with a flushed face to see the man that had fingered her offering his hand to Sesshomaru and the other three crawling back to their own masters. He held her gaze as he licked her juices off of the hand offered. "Well done, well done. I think she has learned well."

With her pleasure clear on her thighs she was released from her leg bindings and Sesshomaru picked up her leash again. "Stand and follow." With eyes full of shameful tears Kagome followed the demon out of the room with all eyes on her naked body.


	7. Chapter 7

The Western Breeding

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru ignored the shame and disgust coming off of his bitch. She would soon learn how to behave when in public, even if he had to punish her further. When they reached the throne room he seated Kagome on the pillows beside his chair before taking his own seat.

Today was the only time in the week that youkai could come to the castle and ask for favors, blessings and often he had to settle claims on the bitches and studs. A guard near the door nodded and a female human with a child against her chest followed a youkai into the room.

Sesshomaru almost sighed. It was the same story over and over again. Some demon was too poor to afford a pure bred bitch and caught one in the woods. Six months later he found out she wasn't capable of breeding pureblooded pups and wanted the right to kill both the pup and mother.

He could see Kagome's eyes widen at the mans request. It was a common thing to ask in the court but it was never granted. "Behead the man for hunting in my forest, the mother and pup are to be placed in the barns. When the pup comes of age he will join my army."

The demon sputtered and struggled against the guards holding him, "You bastard! Do you favor the mutt because of your brother?" with a quick flick of his wrist Sesshomaru sent his head rolling.

"Such a foul mouth…" he growled, "Clean up his filth before the next one comes in."

Reaching out to gently stroke his bitch's hair, the demon lord continued with the day's sessions.

-00-

Kagome kept quiet throughout the day. What was she to say to anyone? Everyone had seen her whore like behavior in the halls and the only thing she could think of was, what would Midoriko and Kikyo think of her now?

"Oi! Sesshomaru!" glancing to her right she got to see a dog-eared demon stride into the room. His golden eyes narrowed and his ears flicking. "Where are Rin and Shippo? They're missing their lessons again."

An annoyed growl came from the demon beside her, "I haven't seen them today, brother. When you catch them send Rin to her caretaker and Shippo to his nurse. I will punish them properly."

"Glad to hear your aren't going soft." The hanyou huffed before turning his eyes on her. "So this is your new bitch, kind of looks like the one I wanted. But this one has wavy hair and blue eyes. May I touch?"

At Sesshomaru's nod the man moved closer and tilted her head to the right, then the left. "Hm…pretty little thing aren't yah?" his claw tipped hands roamed down to her breasts, squeezing the tips lightly and weighing them in his palm. "Good size, great for suckling pups. She has good hips for birthing." She whimpered when he touched her still wet pussy. "I see she got punished, what for?"

"She balked at the main hall and got a misplace." Sesshomaru's claws threaded through her thick waves to pull her head back, "I think she has learned her lesson for now."

The hanyou snorted, "Keh, all new bitches and studs have fire. Just remember not to put that fire out, you only want to dim it so they don't run away."

"Is that all you need, Inu-yasha?" Kagome shivered when claws grazed her wet lips.

"No, I have a request to make. There is a special bitch I want that is wild. I know she is a compatible one because she reeks of miko powers.

"Then why do you need me?"

"Because your guards refuse to go anywhere near her and I need backup if I am to catch her. That and I need a collar like hers." He tapped her silver metal and gave her a smirk that matched his brothers.

"It will be done. When you leave have a servant bring a tray of human food for this one. She will need to eat soon." He leaned down close enough that Kagome could feel his warm breath against her skin. "Be gone, brother."

With another 'keh' Inu-yasha spun on his heel and exited the room. "Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked. Nipping at her bonding mark.

Not trusting her voice she nodded. She hadn't touched the tray the female youkai had brought her that morning. Not after the glare she received. A small 'eep' escaped her when he picked her up and unlocked her hands. "Relax your arms for now. After you eat the cuffs will go back on." Not bothering to glare at him she simply rubbed her wrists and relaxed back onto the pillows.

A tray was placed in front of Sesshomaru. It was piled with fruits, bread and even a few meats. Beside it sat a pitcher of water and a cup. "Drink and eat, pet. You will need your strength for tonight." Choosing to ignore his words, Kagome reached forward to pour a cup of water when a small girl burst into the room.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Inu-yasha-sama is being mean!" as if on cue the hanyou snatched the girl up by the back of her dress and growled at her.

"Set her down, Inu-yasha. She has caused no harm…yet." The young girl scampered up to Kagome and smiled.

"Rin is Rin! Who are you?" before she could respond Sesshomaru answered.

"This is Kagome, Rin. She is my new pet. Allow her to eat before you pepper her with questions." Sipping at her water she watched as small kit bounced into the room.

"Here is the runt." The hanyou grumbled. Rin was already rubbing his triangle shaped ears and the kit stopped in front of the demon lord.

"Lady Kaede says she wishes to take a look at your new pets abilities and her health."

"Inu-yasha, take her to the healers wing after she eats." Inu-yasha nodded and seated himself at the edge of the pillows. Taking a bite of an apple she had snagged Kagome eyed the hanyou. _Maybe he can help me…_


	8. Chapter 8

The Western Breeding

Chapter 7

Before Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to follow his brother out of the room he pulled her close and locked her wrists together. "Behave and I will not punish you. Fight or run and I will see to it that you will know nothing but pain."

With a growl her leash was tossed to Inu-yasha and they were on their way. The hanyou was silent for the most part, staring ahead with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is her name?" Kagome asked. They way he had compared the miko he wanted to her made her uneasy. What if it was Kikyo?

"Huh? Oh…I don't know her name but I have spoken to her a few times. She looks like you but her eyes brown eyes are so pained, like something terrible had happened." It was true. Kikyo had her own dark past involving an evil hanyou called, Naraku. She rarely spoke on the matter and refused to give any details. "I do hope the bastard doesn't make me wait long to fetch her. I want her and you to be pupped around the same time. That way she won't feel lonely in this world."

"What of you? Are hanyou not outcasts in this society?" he shrugged.

"My father is Touga, the Great Dog Demon. I wasn't the first result of his breeding with humans but I was the only one he kept. With youkai becoming more of a myth every passing day my father decided it was time to do something about it." His golden eyes glazed over, like he was remembering. "Her name was, Izyoi. A daughter to one of the headmen near my father's castle. He took her from her room, stole her in the night, and locked her away in his home. She was released a week later only to return to Touga with me in her arms.

"Imagine the look on Sesshomaru's face and his mother's when she asked for shelter that her father wouldn't give. Having a soft heart for kids my father took us in and trained me with my brother." He chuckled, "She wasn't the first human he had taken by force over the years. But finally, five hundred years into the future a female human came knocking on our door with a pink bundle saying, "She isn't hanyou, she isn't a sin." Father took one sniff and all he found was the scent of a pure demon pup. After he took a few sniffs of the mother and found nothing odd.

"She was tested only to find that in her blood was a smallest traces of miko powers. Not enough to defend her but enough that it blocked her human genes from passing on to the pup."

"I wondered how it all started…so what then? What happened to the child?" Kagome pressed.

"The _pup_," He corrected, "Died three weeks after coming into my father's care. It would seem for it to become a healthy offspring the pup has t be near the father constantly. When we questioned the mother she said she experienced great pain all the time and eventually gave birth early. It almost killed both of them. After finding what caused the human to create a full demon pup Sesshomaru and I were sent in with a team of demons to capture the whole of Japan.

"Within three years we tamed most of you all down enough that we don't have many problems, except for the Slayers. They cause problems now and then." He stopped at the end of the hall, right outside of a door. "Don't try anything. I am not kidding when I say you are safer obeying my brother than you will be fending for yourself out there. I cannot help you escape so put that silly plan away." His hand brushed up against her cheek, "Your only hope is to learn to love all his kids and learn to adjust into this life."

With that he lead her into the room. Though Kagome had many questions at the tip of her tongue she swallowed them when an old miko hobbled out into the light. "I see ye have brought the young miko? Good, now get out."

Inu-yasha unbound her wrists, patted her on the back and left the room. "You made a friend with the young hanyou? It is rare for him to speak so openly to anyone, even his father." Her hand beckoned Kagome forward until the woman had her sitting on the floor in front of her. "You are a strong one, about as strong as Midoriko if not more."

"You know my mentor?" looking up into the one good eye of the old woman she saw a small smile.

"Very much so. Before I was captured by the demons I was a healer for her village. I helped her mother give birth and even suggested the name. She is a good child." closing her eyes as cold hands poked and prodded her body, Kagome asked one more question.

"Why me?"

"What do ye mean child?"

"Why did he pick me? Why not Midoriko or Kikyo?" tears started forming in her eyes, "I'm not as strong at them nor can I really defend myself. The only thing I am good at is making others angry."

Kaede gently tipped her chin up, "Surly there is something ye are good at? Look deep inside you and I am sure ye will find what ye seek. Now, I must take a sample of blood to test ye heritage. Depending on the mount of power in the blood determines how many people in your family are monks and mikos."

"Is she ready yet?" Sesshomaru's growl came form the hall.

"No, she has to run the blood test and then she's ready to go back.

"Hn…take her to my room and attach the chain to her ankle when she is done." His steps faded and Kagome let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. She didn't want to be anywhere near the demon for a while yet. Everything was still fresh in her mind.

"Inu-yasha, ye may take her back now. I will report to lord Sesshomaru now as well." A glance at the old woman's face told her something was amiss.

"Come on. Lord high and mighty wants you in his rooms for now." She expected for him to lock her wrists again but he didn't offer the cuffs.

Not willing to push her luck and stayed silent. "He took the cuffs after saying you had been through enough today." The hanyou finally said. "He's not as bad as you think, Kagome. He will bend you close to your breaking point but trust me when I say he will not break you. Not after he has watched over you for so many ye- damn it!" he cursed. "Why did I open my mouth? Sesshomaru is gonna kill me for this!"

They arrived all too quickly at Sesshomaru's door. Inu-yasha locked her ankle to the chain and almost ran from the room.

Kagome looked around and saw nothing. She listened but didn't hear anyone. Finally alone Kagome let her mask slip and let the overwhelming despair rush to the surface. _I might never actually get out of this! I could actually be trapped here with that-that monster all my life!_ Someone entered the room but she didn't care. How could she have been abandoned to this fate? How? Hands landed on her body and Kagome reacted.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, chest heaving for air. "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

-00-

Sesshomaru watched as is bitch screamed at him. Her eyes were closed tightly with her hands gripping her head. It was a tantrum. Something he could fix with a good spanking but Inu-yasha's words held him back.

**Flashback**

_He strode up to the hanyou and growled, "Is she ready yet?"_

_"No, she just barely got in there. Kaede may be fast but she isn't a miracle worker." _

_"Give me the cuffs. She has had enough for one day, take her back to my rooms and chain her to the bed." Turning he started to head to his bathing chambers to get the smell of the day off of his person when his brother spoke._

_"I may be stepping out of line when I say this but I'm gonna say it anyway." He took a breath, "You need to watch how you handle Kagome. She won't stand for your lessons much longer if you continue to threaten her and punish her. Most humans are like Rin; they need and want a gentle touch now and then."_

_"This Sesshomaru will not change the way he is teaching his bitch. She will learn and adapt." His brother clasped his hand over his wrist._

_"Yeah I know! But if you keep going on this path how long do you expect her to stay strong? How long before she breaks down and learns how to sever the bond? Do you want her to leave you after you pup her? She has the power to rival you and in that case has the power to kill the bond." Sesshomaru yanked his arm away._

_"I will do as I please. No one tells me how to do something."_

_"I'm not! Just take what I am saying into consideration! At least try that." With a withering glance at his brother he turned away and went to his bathing chambers to cleanse himself._

**End Flashback**

Stepping back he decided Rin would be the best course of action for tonight. They young girl would soothe the miko and maybe even get her to behave. After all, Rin had grown up in the breeding world and knew how to act.

Glancing at Kagome's shaking form on the floor he left the room without a word. Kaede hobbled up to him as he walked towards Rin and Shippo's rooms. "I see ye have not bedded down with the miko yet. Is something troubling ye my lord?"

"No. How did her tests go?"

"A pure miko. Nothing in her blood says she has regular human blood in her veins. I checked them twice. Her whole family line has been monks and mikos."

"A pure descendant? Amazing. And the pups she will bare this Sesshomaru?"

Her brown eye met his golden ones, "They will most likely be immune to the holy powers. It is one of few things they might inherit from her. They could also be able to use their mother's holy powers but it is unknown. No one has ever bred a pure miko before."

They halted outside of Rin's room. "I want you to have her take these daily." He was given a small bag of blue pills. "These will enhance her fertile time. If she takes them regularly in a week she will be ready to be pupped." Pocketing the pills Sesshomaru took a deep breath and entered the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Kagome expected Sesshomaru to show up in the room that night and force his way into her body again. What she didn't expect was for him to show up with Rin by his side and the kitsune on his shoulder.

"They will be sleeping with us tonight." Was all he said before unlocking the chain and pushing her towards the bathing chamber. "You will get rid of my brothers stench from your body before you sleep tonight." Kagome quickly scrubbed the day's evidence from her body and dunked under water. Her hair fanned out around her and the suds flew off her skin.

It wasn't Sesshomaru waiting for her when she resurfaced. Rin was crouched down at the edge with a huge grin. "Sesshomaru-sama said you will watch Rin and Shippo during the day when we are not at our lessons. He says we get into too much trouble alone."

With a smile she spoke back, "Is that so? What type of trouble?"

"Rin likes to run from the guards through the garden because it confuses their noses. Shippo plays tricks on them and Inu-yasha-sama because he's a kitsune." Rin offered Kagome a dry towel, "What does Kagome-sama do for fun?"

_What do I do for fun? I don't think I have had a day where I can relax and not be on guard since the first ever demon attack. _"To tell the truth Rin I didn't play much when I was little. I was expected to go to school, get an education and marry off to the perfect guy."

"Is that guy Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I don't know Rin, I don't know." They walked out with Rin holding her hand.

"Here." Sesshomaru stood by the door with a sleeping yukata, his eyes unreadable. "You will sleep in this for tonight." He slipped the silk material onto her body, skimming her hips when he tied the sash. "Be good." He rumbled.

Shippo was bouncing on the bed, his red tail twitching excitedly. "Shippo you will refrain from jumping on my bed. It is time to sleep, come Rin, Kagome. She helped Rin climb up before crawling into the large bed herself. Sesshomaru pulled her up against his chest, nose to her skin and one of his hands draped over her hip to lightly brush at the children.

"Sleep, pet. You will have a long day tomorrow."

-00-

Kagome smiled as Rin escaped her guard yet again. It was a daily routine for her. The young girl hated being still and found her lessons most boring so she caused a bit of trouble. And Shippo loved to help.

The young kitsune was leaping through the trees above the guard. With a high-pitched laugh a hoard of acorns attached themselves to the other demon. "Shippo!" the man growled.

"Shippo you will release the guard now!" His teacher yelled from beside Kagome. "And Rin you will stop running and attend your lessons before I call on Lord Sesshomaru!" that had the two kids racing to sit on their pillows by Haru.

"Kagome," Kaede stood in the doorway with Sesshomaru at her side, "It is time for another check up." She wanted to argue but the cold gaze of the demon behind the old miko stopped her. She didn't want another punishment.

Saying good-bye to the children she moved towards the two figures by the door. The demon lord strode down the hall while the miko hobbled beside her. "Why is he so excited?" she could see it in the way he walked. After a week of being around him and his stoic faces she had learned to read his body language.

"If his lordship wanted me to tell you I would, but he has his own thoughts on the matter."

-00-

Sesshomaru could feel his excitement bubbling up. If all went correctly then his could have his bitch pupped tonight. He had slipped the pills into her food for the last week, hoping that Kaede was right and that it would speed up her fertile time.

The old miko had said he would smell the effects by tonight at the latest. He couldn't wait to see her swollen with his seed. Kaede passed him with Kagome following closely, her blue eyes searching his face.

Sesshomaru gave nothing away as he leaned up against the doorframe and watched the old miko poke and prod at his bitch. She shivered, a fall breeze twisting through the room. Winter would be upon them soon and that meant that he needed to supply the castle with food and other such things.

"Ye are healthy as an ox child. Lord Sesshomaru, she is ready." With a feral smirk the demon lord scooped up the frozen miko and headed to his bedchamber. His cock ached at the thought of filling her tight heat and his beast was snarling in delight at the thought of their first pup.

"W-what's going on? S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome was clinging to his neck, her hands entangled in his hair.

"Your fertile time has come into play and today you shall be pupped." Her breathing stopped just as they reached the entrance to the room, "You will be a mother little one."

"No!" she cried, struggling to get out of his arms. He allowed her to escape his hold so he could lock the door with his youkai.

"It will happen little bitch." He purred, stalking towards her, "Whether you want it or not I will fill you with my seed and watch as you grow with my first born son and heir." Tears formed in her eyes when he got closer. "Fighting it will only cause me to have to restrain you. I don't want this time to be painful for you, I can show you pleasure today and tonight."

Kagome shivered and looked around the room wildly, searching for an exit. "L-leave me alone! Why won't you just leave me alone?" with a quick movement Sesshomaru had her pinned against the wall, his larger hands caving hers at her sides.

"No, you are mine to control. Mine to fuck, to pup and to play with. Learn to live with it." And with those words he picked her up and took her struggling form to the bed, ripping the silken fabric from her body. As instructed she had no undergarments, her pussy was bare and her caramel nipples stood up begging for his attention.

Kagome let out a cry when he swooped down to capture one of her sensitive buds in his hot mouth. Hands roamed her hips and sides, held her flailing hands to the soft bed and wandered down to her dry cunt.

"Soon it shall be soaking wet with need. You will need my cock in your body and you will want it." She shook her head at his words but as his right hand played with her clit she found her body responding.

"N-no…stop…please!" she whimpered, hips bucking up against his fingers. It wasn't the first time he had done this but it was the first time he was forcing her to endure it. Her hands were freed so he could strap a steel like arm over her stomach.

"I will not stop. You will have to endure what I give you." And with that he spread her lips and gave her clit a harsh suck. Small squeaks and muffled moans came from the small miko as the demon tongued her now wet pussy. Kagome's hands fisted in his hair, weakly pulling at it to get him away from her delicate folds.

"U-uh…ohhh…stop…p-please…ohh!" Sesshomaru flicked his tongue over a soft spot, making her body buck and her hands go lax. She shivered and shook under his ministrations, making sweet sounds over and over again until he thought between her smell and her cries his beast would break free.

With one last swish of his thumb over her throbbing clit she came. She came screaming to the sky and the heavens above. Sesshomaru licked the last traces of her cream off before stripping out of his clothes and hovering over her panting form. "Now, what was that about stopping." He breathed into her ear.

Kagome didn't answer.

She couldn't at the moment.

Taking the advantage he picked her hips up and positioned his pulsing cock at her glistening entrance, "You are mine." He snarled before slamming his hips forward, taking her body in one possessive movement.

-00-

Kagome let out a sharp yelp as he entered her body. It hurt but not as bad as every time he had taken her in the past week. He pulled back slowly, making her moan, before slamming into her again. The sound of their flesh slapping together and her cries of pain/pleasure echoed through the room and could be heard by the passing servants and guards.

"S-stop!" she tried again to get him to leave her be but her words only served to speed up his thrusts and his ending. With a few last jerks Sesshomaru knotted within her body, seed shooting forth to fill her womb, and howled his victory to the sky.

"I hate you." Kagome whimpered when he rolled her on top of him. His golden eyes bore into her blue ones as he shrugged.

"It matters not because you are at my side now and forever. I will never allow you to leave."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru nodded his thanks to the servant when they placed the food tray on the bedside table. His bitch would be hungry after two days of rutting and the fact that her womb now carried his son and heir.

Though he didn't want to wake her just yet he knew she needed to eat before resting more. It wouldn't do to have the castle residents thinking he couldn't care for his bitch. "Kagome." He whispered, licking her cheek. "Wake up little bitch and eat. You can rest afterwards."

Blue eyes cracked open for a minute before she groaned and stretched. "What time is it?" she asked in a low voice.

"Nearly noon." Sesshomaru answered, bringing the food tray closer to her. "You must be hungry, the pup inside of you will demand more nourishment than usual and you must consume more to keep him happy." Kagome's hands flittered over the flat of her belly.

"A baby…" she murmured to herself. Chuckling he stood and dressed for the day.

"Stay here and rest for the day. I will send a servant to escort you to my study later on for lunch." With that he exited the room and headed to his study to get two days of work done and more.

-00-

Kagome snuggled back into the soft boa, which had wrapped itself around her legs and created a pillow for her, after eating. She didn't know why Sesshomaru kept such a cute and cuddly thing but she loved it! It was like a living furry person of its own.

Stroking the soft fur she looked down to her torso. Was Sesshomaru right? Was there really a baby in there? A giggle escaped Kagome, "My little baby…" She crooned.

Someone knocked on the door, startling the young to-be mother out of her own little world. "Y-yes?" in entered a red-eyed woman, her black hair held up by feathered pins.

"Kagome, the miko Kagome?" she asked, blinking slowly.

"Y-yes…who are you?" suddenly scared Kagome gripped the white boa closer.

"My name is Kagura of the Wind and you my dear only have a few weeks before you and the demon lord are separated. I have orders to free you from his clutches, does this anger you?"

"N-no…but who told you to free me? And why?" Kagura bowed, plucking a feather from her pin and walking the open balcony doors.

"That is for _him_ to explain." And then she was gone. Leaping over the railing after she let the leather slide from her fingertips and expand, then flying away from the palace.

Still slightly shaken Kagome shivered and rose to close the doors. The winter air nipped at her toes and made her whimper. She loved the snow but she hated the cold weather that it thrived in.

And there was no snow yet so she didn't like it. The boa curled around her yet again but this time the fur seemed to be on end, like it didn't trust Kagura either. "Just between you and me, I think I would rather stay with Sesshomaru."

-0-

-Lunchtime-

-0-

Awoken from her slumber by a loud knock, Kagome looked up to see a servant entering the room and pulling out a fresh dress. "It is time for your lunch with my lord." With a sigh she rose from the bed and touched the floor with her bare feet.

"Do you have any shoes I can wear?" she asked after jerking her feet back up on the bed.

"No. My Lord hasn't given me any orders to give you shoes. You will have to deal with it." Came the snappy reply. Kagome grumbled but didn't argue. The last time she argued about one of Sesshomaru's rules she had paid the price. Her butt throbbed at the thought of her punishment. It hadn't felt good.

Slipping the dress on and pulling the boa closer to her, Kagome walked obediently behind the servant. No she wasn't cowed, she never would be. This was merely her regrouping for the next fight. They stopped at a tall door and the servant knocked.

"Enter."

Open swung the door to show Sesshomaru sitting at his desk with a scroll in his hand and a pen in the other. "Ah…good, leave us to fetch the lunch." Kagome was pushed further into the room as the woman brushed past her and left. "Come sit with me."

-00-

Sesshomaru could smell the nervousness coming from his bitch and even if he couldn't her expression told him everything. "Be at ease, Kagome. There is no need to be nervous." She narrowed her eyes but said nothing as she took her seat by his side on the pillows.

Soon after the servants entered with two trays and a pitcher of water. His eyes caught the glares directed at his bitch and with a flare of his youkai the servants in the room were sent to their knees. "You will be respectful to this ones breeding bitch and mother to his heir. Should I ever see you glaring at her again or feel any malicious intent coming from your aura I will personally kill you."

Kagome's eyes widened and her hands went to her belly. He was glad she would protect his son from harm but this was one thing he had to settle himself. It would not do to have the staff in his home trying to kill those under his care. "Leave us and don't even think about returning to serve me. You can leave my castle and never return."

"Was that necessary? If you took off the collar I could defend myself." She grumbled, hands fisting in his mokomoko.

"If I did that then you would turn on my staff and run from me little bitch. Yes it was necessary, I do not need anyone trying to harm you or my pup." Sesshomaru stroked her head, "Now, why do you have my mokomoko?"

"It's cold now and this is warm." She explained with a soft smile. "It's like a living furry person." Watching how her eyes lit up when she spoke about the snake of fur he made a decision. Something he would surprise her with.

"I see. We will need to get you warmer clothes" he speared a piece of raw meat on his claw as he handed her the tray with human foods. "Eat."

-00-

Kagome sipped her water as she watched the demon lord work. His eyes skimmed over the pages before he would growl, snort and even rub his temples at what was written. On once instant he had snarled and ordered Jaken to 'take care of the pest' before coming to cuddle her.

It had been a frightening experience to feel his angry aura flaming around her and even more so as he gently stroked her head and belly. He hadn't really touched her since then but she was still watching. "Kagome you can stop staring at this ones person unless you wish to travel to our bed for an hour or so."

Her face flushed bright red. "N-No!" he chuckled and gently petted her head.

"Relax little bitch. You're still too sore to continue with that at the moment. Tomorrow night maybe…" gods how she wished she could purify his royal ass. Maybe even fry his jewels to a crisp. No more kids for the mighty Lord Sesshomaru!

Kagome didn't respond to his words again.

-000-

-000-

Something warm brushed up against her cheek taking her from her slumber. Sesshomaru was kneeling beside her with the book she had been reading in hand. "Go back to sleep little one, this Sesshomaru will carry you to bed."

But she didn't drift back off as he picked her up bridal style and walked down the empty halls. Instead her stomach decided to roar to life and demand she eat again. Sesshomaru had warned her she would eat more than she was used to but this was getting a little out of hand. She was beginning to feel fat.

"I will have the maid bring you a snack and tea before we bed down." The demon holding her murmured, "Rin and Shippo will be sleeping with us again tonight."

"They will? But what about their rooms?" in truth she loved when the kids came to bed with them because it stopped him from touching her.

"Rin has been having nightmares and Shippo can't sleep when Rin can't." Sesshomaru offered, "Rin requested to sleep with us so you may soothe her fears away, Shippo just wishes to be near her and you." It was great to know the kid loved her but what would happen when Kagura came to get her in a few days? Should she tell him about the wind demoness?

As long as the demoness didn't hurt her baby she was fine with the escape plan.

"Hm…" she hummed, deep in thought as they came to a halt outside of the bedroom.

"Before we enter I have something to give you." Jaken came down the hall with two guards holding a wooden chest. When it was placed on the ground she was let down, "Go ahead and open it."

Slowly the miko knelt down and peeked into the chest. Something moved, earning a startled squeak from her and a chuckle from him. "It will not harm you little bitch, open it up." Glaring at him she turned back to the chest and quickly flipped the lid.

Sitting on the bottom was a big blob of black fuzz. It didn't twitch, didn't move until she petted it. Suddenly it was like Sesshomaru's mokomoko and was winding itself around her arm, tickling her neck and warming her body. The eight foot long train of fuzz wrapped around her midsection and thrummed softly.

"It's like mokomoko…" Kagome whispered. Her hands petted and fisted the fur, testing it to see what it would do.

"Yes, this way should anything ever happen to you anywhere I will be alerted through my own. It will also help you when you are in danger." His claws gently ran through his own fuzz. "It can erect a barrier of my youkai and your powers against anyone but me and you."

She loved it. It didn't take everything he had done to her away but it helped soothe some of it. "Thank you." She whispered, knowing he could hear her, "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru looked down as his bitch curled closer to his side in her sleep. Her own mokomoko was twisted with his where the pups were currently sleeping. Rin had her hands fisted in the fur and Shippo was resting with his head buried.

It was quiet for once. The soft breathing of those around him was soothing and for once he didn't want to start his day. Sesshomaru gently stroked Kagome's cheek, his mind drifting back the day after he had given her the mokomoko.

**Flashback**

_Kagome sat beside him in the study. It was noon, the one time of day he really got to spend with his bitch without others around. As she reached for an apple she asked, "What should I expect with this child?"_

_He looked her over for a second, "What do you mean?"_

_"Will I need to eat anything extra? Will I need to take more precautions than with a normal human baby? What will be different with this child? I know it will be a demon, you said so yourself, but how would I take care of it?" _

_With a small sigh he answered, "Every pup is different. With inu's you will crave touch, like when you sleep you will curl closer to me or when you are awake you will brush your arm against the pups and mine. You may or may not crave raw meat, if you need to take more precautions with your body because of the pup his aura will signal to me and I will warn you."_

_"How can you tell it's a boy?" she asked, eyes wide with curiosity._

_"I can't at the moment but all first born pups are males." Taking a bite of meat he continued, "We don't know why they are always male but it is a blessing to have a male heir. Females are weaker, even the demonesses are weaker."_

_Kagome nodded, "Will he act different when he is born?"_

_"Different than a human pup? A little. He will not suckle as much as human pup would, on the first night he may suckle every hour or so but after that it will be once every four hours if he is strong. Weaker pups will suckle more often. He will no be born in humanoid form-."_

_"Humanoid form? What do you mean?"_

_"He will not look like my form now when he is born. My son will be born in true form, like this." He pointed to one of the many paintings of his father, mother and he in true form. "You will birth a real pup."_

_"Oh…" she whispered, rising to stand before the one of him, "Will he have the same markings at you?"_

_"Maybe, it all depends on how strong he is. If he is as strong as my father and I then he will have markings on his face and body. If he is weaker then he will only have markings on his body, places where no one will see them easily." Kagome smiled and sat back down._

_"Okay, so how will he act differently?"_

End Flashback

She had been speaking to her still flat belly ever since. It was a lovely site to see her slightly bent over, her mouth whispering loving words and her eyes sparkling with delight.

He was glad to know she would love the pups he have her. Some human mothers didn't love their pups at all and a few of them would try to kill the pups whenever in contact with them.

Kagome shivered as she woke up, jerking him from his thoughts. "Morning little bitch."

"Why do you call me that?" cocking his head he nuzzled her cheek.

"Bitch? It is a term of honor little one. It means I treasure you, be happy that I call you that most breeders don't call their females by that term. Those are the unhappy females." She blinked rapidly before trying to stretch.

"I don't like it." Kagome whispered, "It doesn't matter what it means to you, I just don't like it." He didn't answer; instead he gently shifted the pups to the bed and stood.

"You won't be joining me for lunch today and the pups will be eating with Haru. You will eat here today." With a quick kiss to her temple he headed to the spring to bathe.

-00-

Kagome sighed. Her week with the kids was well over by now. If Kagura didn't come get her today she didn't know when she would. Though she didn't want to meet this person Kagura had mentioned she was happy to be leaving.

After her breakfast the kids were lead away to their lessons and Kagome was left alone. Instantly her hands covered her belly. "Morning little one." She whispered.

Feeling her mokomoko curl around her body she relaxed. Today didn't feel any different and she wasn't about to act any different.

-0-

_-After lunch-_

-0-

Kagome leaned back against the headboard with a smile tugging at her lips. This maid was better than the last. She didn't snap at her or glare. A yawn made its way out as the balcony doors slammed open.

In stepped the wind demoness, her ruby eyes narrowed, "It is time. Come, before the mutt scents me." The large feather was floating just beside the ledge.

They quickly clambered onto it just as Sesshomaru burst through the bedroom door. "Kagome!" he shouted. She looked back and sighed. His eyes were locked on her and they were filled with disbelief. "No…KAGOME!" he roared, running towards the two women.

Kagura's feather took a huge leap upwards, missing his attack and almost startling Kagome off. "Hold on." The demoness growled just as a purple cloud surrounded them and knocked the demon lord away.

"She is no longer yours, Sesshomaru." A deep voice boomed through the air. "I would forget you ever owned her." And then everything went black for Kagome.

-00-

Sesshomaru roared at the empty sky. He knew Kagome hated her place in his bed and in his home but this really made him look at it. No mater what she would be back. Even if he had to kill someone.

Entering the bedroom he noticed that her mokomoko was gone. His lay lonely near the headboard. Suddenly he was smirking.

She would be found.

Soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The first thing Kagome was sure of was she was lying on something soft and furry. The second thing she was aware of was that when she moved her foot it brushed against stone.

Opening her eyes she sat up slowly. She was in a cell with her mokomoko wrapped around her body. Something shimmered about three feet away from her all around, like a bubble. It only took her a moment to realize the barrier Sesshomaru had spoken about was now in place.

She and her baby were protected from any attacks now. But that also meant Sesshomaru would know where she was.

Something off to her left creaked, startling her into one of the corners. "Now, now Kagome, is that anyway to greet your savior?" the same deep voice boomed. "I only want to see how you and the mongrel in your belly are doing."

Her hands wrapped protectively around her torso, "Who are you?"

"My name is Naraku, I am a spider demon." The name was frighteningly familiar. On closer inspection of her guest she noted the blood red eyes and flinched back.

Yep, it was the same demon. The same one who had tried to mate Kikyo but failed when she tried to purify his demon half. "I've heard of you." She whispered, "Your not a nice demon."

"Oh, I see you spoke to the whore? Ah, well she could never really keep her mouth shut for very long." His teeth gleamed in the darkness, "But I could care less about her now that I have you. Once we can get rid of the mutt growing inside of you we will continue to create our own pup."

Fear raced through her veins. He couldn't kill her baby! "Sesshomaru won't find you, little miko. My barrier will keep any signals that fuzz tries to send out. Even if I have to wait four months to kill the thing inside of you I will do it. I am a patient demon. I will wait."

He laughed and walked away, once again leaving her in the darkness.

-00-

Sesshomaru slashed at his brother. There had been no signal from her mokomoko yet and it was starting to worry him. What if she learned to turn the barrier off and couldn't get it back up?

She could get hurt or she could harm the pup! Again he thrust his sword towards the dancing hanyou. He needed her back. The pups had taken to sleeping with him a lot lately and it killed him to hear Rin's cries for Kagome to come back.

For three weeks he had the soldiers searching the forest for some clue, anything. But nothing turned up. Now all he could think about was what she would do when the pup was born. She had three months left and his mind showed him images of her swollen with his seed.

Kagome wouldn't be too far along yet, her belly might sport a small bump but what really made him cringe was the growth spurt the pup was about to go through. Every month his heir would grow faster, forcing his mother's body to grow with him to accommodate the pup's new size.

With one last blow to Inu-yasha's head he walked away. His heart wasn't in the weekly sparing matched he had with his brother. "Hey! Sesshomaru what's wrong…Kagome will be fine, you know she can't turn off the barrier without her powers."

"I know that." Sesshomaru hissed, "But what about the growth spurts? Will she or the pup survive them?"

"Kagome's strong-."

"I know she is strong! But that doesn't mean she will make it through all the pain! She has three growth spurts to go through without me there to take the pain away!" his beast whined at the thought, "I have to find her before she hits her last spurt. I won't have her birthing my heir anywhere but in this castle."

-00-

Kagome howled in pain as her belly clenched. How had Sesshomaru left out this detail? After Naraku had left Kagura had come in with a try of food and a warning, "Don't think he'll allow you to keep the pup when he is born. Right after you give birth this barrier will weaken because your powers will too. He'll take the opportunity to kill the pup and take the mokomoko from you."

With sweat pouring down her face she tried to sit up only to have her belly clench again. "Ow…oh god help me." She whispered into the dark.

-0-

_-Three days later-_

-0-

Blinking away the sleep, Kagome rose from her makeshift bed to see light streaming in from the door. It was Kagura again. "Eat, he will be in here soon to try to break your barrier."

Fear awoke in her chest but for the sake of her child she ate what was offered. Looking down at her belly she smiled. After the second night of pain she had woken up to see her belly twice the size it had been before. He liked it when she flared her aura and showed her by flaring his own strong one back.

"Leave us Kagura." Naraku growled. Kagome shrank back against the stonewall with the mokomoko wrapped around her belly. "I see the pup still lives on." He snarled.

"Yes…" she didn't want to anger him. Last time he had thrown rocks at her and the barrier hadn't repelled them. Physical and mental attacks were stopped but if someone threw something at her it would pass through the shinny surface of the barrier and hit her.

"Hm…" he didn't say anything else but picked up a small stone. Kagome instantly had her knees drawn up and the mokomoko's fur was on end. "Lets see…you have three more months to go, you have two more spurts to get through and the great and mighty Lord Sesshomaru can't find you."

She eyed the rock he was playing with ready to throw her arms over her face if needed, "Here I am offering you away to be rid of the dog and you won't let me. You claim that you can't put the barrier down because you don't have your powers. Interesting…it truly is interesting." Suddenly the rock was hurling towards her legs, crashing painfully against her calf.

Kagome whimpered in pain but didn't say anything. "And yet again you can't take the collar off that binds your powers to Sesshomaru." Another stone hit her crown. "I just don't see why you can't put the blasted fur down and come closer to me." Another hit her elbow. "But I guess I really look like the bad guy here. I want to kill your precious mutt."

Yet another stone crashed against her calf, leaving a nice sized cut behind. "And I will kill him. One way, somehow." And he was gone again, laughing as he shut her in the dark once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Sesshomaru growled. He still couldn't find her! She had already gone through two growth spurts if his counting was correct.

"Have you felt anything from her?" Inu-yasha asked, running a clawed hand through his hair.

"A few glimpses of pain but that's it. Not even a scent." The hanyou sighed.

"I'm going for a run, want to come?" the demon lord nodded and left after telling Jaken he was to look after the pups and the work load.

"Bet you can't catch me." Inu-yasha yelled, bounding away into the trees. On days like this he really appreciated not killing his brother when he was but a pup. He was the only pack he had near him from his original family.

Smirking Sesshomaru darted after him. As the kids would call it they were playing 'Tag'. When he caught his brother he would then turn away and run from the hanyou.

But a howl of pain interrupted their fun. Sesshomaru skidded to a halt at the top of the hill to see Inu-yasha tangling with the demon that had taken his bitch. Blood dripped down his side and his sword arm.

"Ah…so nice to see you again, Lord Sesshomaru." The man spoke, "I bet you want to know where your bitch and pup are. They are safe, for now."

-00-

Kagome looked up as Kagura entered the room. But there wasn't food in her hands this time. "You have to run." The wind demoness hissed.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, curling up around her belly. She could barely bring her knees up

"Because!" But that was all she got. The cell door flung open and shoes were tossed to the weak mother. "Put them on and follow me!" Kagome hissed in pain as she stood on her own.

She hadn't been eating like she should and it was slowly taking it's toll on her body. Kagura had been trying to keep her fed but Naraku hadn't made that easy. Half the time the wind demoness would come back with black eyes or bruises on her arms.

Hobbling after the demoness she wrapped the mokomoko around her body, hoping to keep some of the cold at bay. "Where is he?"

"Battling with your demon." Kagome stopped before she ran into Kagura. They were at another balcony with the feather waiting by the edge. "Hurry, I will take you to the slayer village but that is all I can offer."

-00-

Sango sighed softly. She missed Kagome. Even though Midoriko and Kikyo didn't speak about it she knew they missed her too. The village hadn't quite been the same without her.

Kouga and Ayame were expecting their first pup, Midoriko was married to a slayer called Daiki and was waiting to see if she carried her first child. Sango looked up at the trees as she paused in her training. With wind was picking up, whipping the drying clothes off their lines and causing people to cry out.

Slowly a large feather descended from the sky, two figures seated on it. The warning bell sounded and all the slayers shot out of their homes to gather and watch as a red-eyed demoness and a black haired girl were brought to the ground.

"I leave you here, Good luck." And then the demoness was gone, leaving a very pregnant female in the center of attention. When big blue eyes flashed across the clearing Sango was moving.

"Kagome! Kagome!" she shouted, racing up to the miko with her arms wide. But she never got the chance to touch her as a bright white light slammed to the ground around her friend, the force shaking the ground and making others fall. "Kagome…"

Curled around the miko was the demon lord. His arms and hands encased her belly and his eyes warned everyone to stay back. **"Mine…"**

-00-

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it when Kagome's mokomoko sent out the distress signal. He had been battling Naraku, slashing at the regrowing tentacles, when something pulsed at the back of his mind.

He didn't know what it was until his own mokomoko sent out a pulse in response. Eyes widening he couldn't deflect the oncoming blow, the green appendage stabbing through his shoulder and knocking him back into Inu-yasha who had Tetsiga drawn.

"Until another time, Lord Sesshomaru." And with a cloud of miasma the hanyou was gone but Kagome's signal was still there.

"I have to go." Sesshomaru growled before shooting off towards the north. Within two minutes he saw her. She was standing in the middle of the slayer village with her hands resting on her swelling belly. She was thin, too thin to be carrying his pup.

Slamming to the ground he wrapped his body around hers, glaring at everyone. The tiny human that had been running towards his bitch gasped, "Kagome…" nuzzling into Kagome's neck he let out a sigh of relief. She was safe and mostly unharmed.

"Sango…" She whimpered, starting to shake in his arms. Looking at the human on the ground he growled, baring his teeth. No one was taking her away from him, not again. This was his pup and his bitch.

Kagome didn't stop shaking even as Inu-yasha appeared beside him. "Take the female slayer and follow me." Sesshomaru instructed.

-00-

Kagome shivered as Sesshomaru scooped her up into his arms and took to the sky on a billowy cloud. Her son flared his aura, trying to calm her down. She didn't want to go back to him; she didn't want to let him touch her again.

"How long has he been doing that?" Sesshomaru asked, lips next to her ear. His own aura flashed around them, trying to be soothing.

"S-since the f-first growth spurt." She stuttered. Kagome closed her eyes and focused on calming her heart. It was beating a mile an hour. All to soon the castle came into and they were walking through the halls towards Kaede's rooms.

The old miko was grinding herbs when Sesshomaru kicked the door open, "Look her over. Now." Kaede wiped her hands off and headed over to the table he had placed her on.

"How much have ye been eating since ye left?"

"Maybe a meal a day…Kagura couldn't always get the food down to me." Sesshomaru growled from behind her, making her heart race again. She wasn't stupid; he was going to punish her as soon as he could for leaving.

"The pup seems healthy, ye need to eat more to keep a good weight but she has no problems, Lord Sesshomaru. Keep her in the room for a few days, bond with the pup, and let her eat and rest."

"Hn." Kagome felt his arms wrap around her midsection again as she was lifted off the table to be placed on the ground. "Come, you will eat and rest for the day." Stumbling after him she refused to let her arms rest at her sides, curling them protectively around her belly. The mokomoko was settled around her breasts and across her shoulders, keeping the cold at bay for now.

Something warm and solid slammed into her legs, yelling, "Kagome! Your back!" Looking down she found a smiling Rin and Shippo. Their eyes were shinning with excitement.

"You may come see her tomorrow night, as for now she needs to rest and eat."

-00-

Sesshomaru was more than happy she was back. Yes he would punish her eventually but for now she needed to recover from her treatment with Naraku. Having Haru come collect the pups he continued to travel slowly towards the bedroom, his mind on bonding with his pup.

Suddenly her hands were fisted in his shirt, her forehead pressed up against his back. "S-sorry." She stuttered, backing away quickly. Sesshomaru eyed her for a second before picking her up.

"This is the only time this Sesshomaru will do this. Relax." Her body stayed tense the whole way, arms locked over her torso and her heart beating fast. When he placed her down on the bed she scooted away from him. "You run from me, why?"

"Your just going to punish me for running away, why shouldn't I run from you?"

With a tired sigh he grabbed her ankle and brought her closer, "I will punish you eventually but for now you have nothing to worry about. I will not punish you knowing that it could harm my son, not in this weakened state." Her big blue eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

"It doesn't change the fact that you're going to do it one day. Why shouldn't I be on edge?" he would ignore her tone for now.

"If you are upset it will have the same effect on my son. If you care for him you will stop running and relax knowing that you are safe." Watching the crystal droplets roll down her cheeks Sesshomaru ordered a servant to prepare a meal for her. It was going to be a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

A long day it was. For Kagome. She was forced to sit in his arms while he flared his aura around her and her son. After the third time she finally asked what he was doing.

"The pup doesn't know who I am exactly. He has gotten a feel of my aura through your mokomoko but he still needs to know whom his sire is. My mother told me father used to sit behind her and do this, it was how I knew who he was." With another flash her body started to relax and her eyelids drooped.

She didn't want to fall sleep in his arms. Hell, she didn't want to be anywhere near him. Suddenly her son's aura flared wildly, whipping at the edges of her own. Something had upset him and he was determined to show it. "Deep breaths little bitch. Calm yourself." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, licking the shell. Was he reacting to her feelings? "Calm down Kagome."

His large hands gently rubbed circles on her swollen belly, trying to soothe the pup. Taking deep breaths Kagome locked all thoughts of Sesshomaru into the back of her mind, trying to force herself to be calm for her son's sake. Slowly the pup's aura receded back until nothing but a small tendril was sliding on the edge of hers.

-00-

Sesshomaru sighed in relief. He didn't know what had caused his son's aura to flare so violently but he was sure it had something to do with the miko in his arms. Her breathing slowly evened out, telling him that she was sleeping.

What had she been feeling to make the pup react so violently? Was she thinking about him? Gently rearranging Kagome on the bed so she would be comfortable, he headed down the halls to Miroku's rooms.

After grabbing the female slayer Inu-yasha had dumped her with the hybrid, not wanting to deal with a screaming, thrashing woman. Knocking he heard the sounds of something connecting to the floor. Upon opening the door he found the female standing on a chair with a sharpened sword in her hands. Miroku was on the bed, lounging as if none of it concerned him.

"What is going on here?" he growled, leaning his form up against the doorframe.

"Well, it would seem your little visitor here doesn't want to be touched." The black haired male scratched his head, "And with her wielding the sword I don't think I want to get anywhere near her at the moment. Even with my reflexes she could seriously harm me."

Sesshomaru nodded. If she had any proper training then she could possibly be a threat to those in his castle. "You, female. Tell this Sesshomaru your name."

"Why should I demon?" she growled.

He let a smirk cross his features, "Because I can cause Kagome a whole lot of pain for your misbehavior." Suddenly the warrior woman was as docile as a newborn kitten. "Now, your name."

"Sango, why am I here?" Miroku had the weapon out of her hands and a hold on her hair before she could finish the sentence.

"You are here to help tame his lordship's bitch. She is now carrying his heir but it means nothing if she can turn his own son on him."

Sango gasped, "Kagome isn't that cold hearted! She would never do that!" Sesshomaru cocked his head.

"Why do you think this? She hates her life by my side and I do not doubt that she would do anything to harm me."

"Kagome just isn't like that, she doesn't have the heart to do it." The woman sighed, "She had to be the softest person I know. Our other mikos, they would have done it in a heartbeat just to get back at you. Kagome? No, she will find a way to get away from you but not by using her own flesh and blood."

With a nod to the hybrid he turned around and left.

-00-

Sango couldn't believe Kagome had to stay with such a cold-hearted bastard. He even thought she would use the child growing inside of her to harm him! Kagome wasn't like that!

"So little bitch, how about you learn your place." The black haired demon growled into her ear, hands roaming her backside with harsh strokes.

"Get off me you bastard!" she hissed, bringing her elbow back to connect with his gut. He only chuckled and dragged her over to the bed.

"I can show you pleasure or pain, it is all up to you." he warned, dangling the cuffs in front of her. Sango bucked her body against his hold but got nowhere. How damn strong were these demons? He chuckled at her attempts, gently stroking her exposed neck, "I can't wait to mount you."

-00-

Something warm and hard was thrown across her belly, rubbing slow, soft circles into the bare skin. Kagome groaned and shifted her position slightly. She knew it was Sesshomaru curled up behind her, licking her shoulder and purring softly here and there.

"How do you feel?" he whispered, nuzzling her neck. He meant how her belly was handling the food. When she had eaten her first meal it had caused her to throw it all up as she eaten too much for her small stomach to handle.

"Better." She tried to sit up but his arms bound her to the soft bed.

"The female slayer, I have spoken to her." Fear filled her heart as she looked back into his golden eyes. "She is unharmed, I have no need to punish you like that, yet. I spoke my concerns on how you will treat my son."

"You think I would harm my baby? My own flesh and blood?" Kagome couldn't believe he would even think _she_ would harm her baby. It was hers!

He sighed and sat up, helping her up too. "Understand I do not know how far your hate for me goes. The old miko assures me your heart is still pure but that does not mean you would not turn my son on me. So I went to the female slayer, she assured me the same but I want to hear it from you. Will you attempt to harm this Sesshomaru by harming his heir?"

Kagome shivered. He was right to question her. She did hate him with all her heart but that didn't change the fact that this baby was _hers_, not his. "This is my son, my baby. I will not hurt him in such a way. Even if I hate you, even if you try to break me over and over again I will never harm my baby boy. _Never!_" he nodded, stroking his thumb over her hand.

"Then you would keep our…relationship out of his life? What will you do when he turns to you and asks a question you don't want to or can't answer without reviling this?" Kagome sighed and rubbed at a sore spot on her back.

"When the time comes I will explain but until then he doesn't need to know about this." She was tired again; being angry really wore her out. With a yawn she asked him to help her down so she could relieve herself before she was to settle back down on the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Inu-yasha watched the young miko from the trees with Sesshomaru beside him. "She is the one you want?"

"Yes, she is the one." With a sigh the demon lord made sure to hide his presence before slinking away into the shadows to watch how the two interacted. If all went well Inu-yasha would speak to the miko, get her to relax, and just as she relaxed Sesshomaru would dart by, placing the collar in his brother's hand.

The hanyou would then place it on the girl's neck and they would be good to go. She would fight it like Kagome had or she would be more obedient. Suddenly he found himself wanting to know the difference in the two mikos.

Watching closely he saw the intelligent brown eyes sweep the area when Inu-yasha leaped to the ground, his hands at his sides. "Kikyo…"

"Inu-yasha, you came on time." A blush stained his brothers cheeks. This wasn't the first time he had interacted with the girl, far from it actually.

"Yeah…you said you have no time to waste today so…yeah…" the blush didn't leave.

With a chuckle Kikyo took a few steps closer, nose to chest with the hanyou. "It is alright to be yourself around me. I don't judge you for being what you are." A glow bounced into his brother's eyes. No wonder he wanted the girl, she accepted him like most didn't.

Eyes darting over her relaxed form he moved, slapping the collar into the boy's open palm and watched as he snapped it around her thin neck quickly. "Sorry Kikyo, but I won't allow anyone else to have you." She yelped, powers rising against the collar to try to push it off. It would seem she was smarter than Kagome in this aspect.

Once she knew she couldn't get it off she simply sat on the ground with tears in her eyes. "You have what you want, brother. Do as you please, my bitch awaits my return."

-00-

Kagome didn't stir as he entered the room. It had been a taxing three days on her. Not only was she trying to eat enough to fill a person and a half but also whenever she got scared or angry it drained her energy. Slipping from his clothes, Sesshomaru positioned himself behind her.

Her sent was healthy again or at least getting there. It wasn't so sickly anymore. This upcoming spurt would be harsh on her since she was weak but with him around not all the pain would be centered on her. He could channel it into his own body to lessen it.

With a sigh he wrapped a steel-like arm around her midsection and dozed off.

-00-

Sango threw yet another clay pot at the demon. His purple eyes danced with amusement but she could tell he was getting tired of this game. There was no way in hell she would allow this thing to touch her!

While she was reaching for something to throw he pounced. She almost expected him to allow her to hit the floor harshly but his arms cradled her head and back, lessening the blow. "We are done with this game. I have waited to take you for three days and it is more than I am willing to wait."

Once again she found herself on the bed with a advancing demon. "Stay back you bastard!" she yelled, scrambling to find a weapon.

"My name is Miroku, bitch." he growled, claws ticking together in annoyance. "You will address me properly or face the punishment." Her hand connected with a wooden spoon, something she could use but not before he knocked it away. "Enough playing."

The gear she had been wearing all this time was slowly stripped from her body, his sharp claws cutting the fabric down the front to bare perky breasts to his hungry eyes. "No!" she snapped, bucking her body. His mouth slipped over one of her pink nipples, suckling at it like a pup. "Oh…"

With a loud 'pop' he raised his head and growled softly at her, the noise oddly comforting. Her clothes were ripped away and her hands cuffed to the bedposts. When she started to panic he kissed her lips, "Easy little one, no harm will come to you if you relax."

Eyes wide she watched as he headed to a shelf off to her right that held glass bottles. "This one will do." Miroku whispered, popping the top off and sniffing it. "Yep." He came back after pouring the blue liquid into his hands and rubbing them together.

Sango watched him warily, body curled up as far as she could get it. "What is that?"

He chuckled and sat down beside her, "Massage oil with no scent. Easier on my nose." She jumped when his warm palm slid over her thigh, rubbing firm strokes down its length. Slowly she relaxed; it felt good to have his hands rubbing up and down her skin, loosening tense muscles.

"God…you have hands of gold…" she moaned when is fingertips brushed her core.

"Well, isn't that a good thing? My bitch needs to be relaxed around her master." Sango couldn't even muster up the anger she should have been feeling as he slowly worked his hands up her torso. Miroku ignored her breasts and cupped her cheeks, "Relax and allow me to lead you."

His lips caressed hers, teeth nibbling at the soft skin on the side of her mouth. "Open up," he groaned, hands working their way down to his hips in slow movements. She opened her mouth only to have his tongue slide along hers in a slippery embrace.

Sango moaned to the room as his hot kisses headed south, trailing down her hipbone to kiss right above her clit. "I don't want you to fear me like Kagome fears my lord. Will you allow me to love you tonight?"

Hyped up on pleasure and not wanting it to stop she nodded. He gave her a fang filled grin before delivering a lick to her warm cunt. A strangled scream lodged itself in her throat, refusing to come out or stay away. "O-oh god…"

-00-

Miroku could have sighed at the goddess lying on his bed. Her brown eyes shut tight as she tried to keep her noises of pleasure to herself. "Let me hear you scream little bitch!" he growled, scrapping her bundle of nerves with his teeth.

A scream echoed through the room and bounced off his eardrums. God he loved that sound. It took all he had not to rise up and take her fully. No, he would not have her fear him. Kagome was already in that position and he knew Inu-yasha's female might be soon too.

The hanyou wasn't the best at waiting.

When he gave her little pearl a harsh suck she came screaming his name. He didn't think she would say it but it brought him pleasure to hear his name on her tongue. "That's it my little bitch, relax." Stripping out of his clothes he kneeled over her shivering body with his cock rubbing at her wet pussy.

She looked up at him through hooded eyes, "I-I'm not sure…"

"Sh…I know you are untouched, I will be gentle." Giving her swollen lips a gentle yet fierce kiss he slowly rocked himself into her, taking long and slow rolling thrusts until he hit he barrier. "Bite my shoulder if you need to, no reason to loose that pretty tongue."

And suddenly he slammed forward, forcing his thick erection through her barrier to seat himself deep within her. Sango dug her dull human teeth into his shoulder, crying into the skin. "Sh…easy now, relax."

She looked up at him with watery eyes, "It hurts…" Miroku kissed the tears away and hummed lightly.

"It will pass." And just like he said the pain receded, leaving only lust. When she bucked her hips he knew it was time. Drawing back slightly he pushed forth, testing her. Just like he thought her head tilted back and her red lips parted.

"More." She moaned. Grinning ferally he set a pace, thrusting fast and steady. The sounds of flesh meeting flesh filled the rooms joined with grunts and groans of pleasure. There was no pain; there was no scream for help on this night. Nothing but bliss as the black haired demon fucked her.

She came with a loud breathy moan, feeling him still in-between her legs a second before his seed spilled into her womb, warming her clenching walls. When he caught his breath Miroku kissed her cheek and asked, "All is well?"

"Mh…yes, very much so." She whispered into his ear. "So tell me, why does a demon like you rule under a demon like Sesshomaru?"

-00-

Sango didn't know whether or not she wanted to have the demon above her move yet. His violet eyes skimmed her body with heat unmatched by a human male. "I was but a pup, about around thirty years old. I'm not a normal demon; I wasn't born, I was lab created."

Miroku pulled away to start a fire, warming the room up almost instantly, "They were running a bunch of test to see what was causing my latest growth spurt, something I finished when I reached maturity. I screamed and cried, knowing no mother or father was coming to my rescue. But I was wrong.

"Touga, Sesshomaru's father had heard my cried from outside as he passed by on his way to work. Hearing my cries awoke his demon nature and he killed everyone in the facility, even the one I had thought as mother. I got over it within time, he took me away to live with his son and mate." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "The first thing Sesshomaru did when I arrived was bite me, right on my neck.

"It's a dominance thing, to show he was alpha pup. I didn't mind and showed him full respect. By the time Inu-yasha was born I had been branded as a pack member to him. I'm like a beta, I do as he commands and in return I have a home and food. I don't get included in the family until I find a mate or in this case a breeding bitch."

Sango's eyes widened, Sesshomaru was family to this man. "They why is he so cruel to Kagome? Shouldn't he treasure her if she is pack?"

Miroku curled up behind her with his hands massaging her back again. "I guess in his own way he is. She hasn't quite submitted to him on her own yet. I think once she lets him know that she fully depends on him for everything that he will loosen up on her. So far she has run from him, put not only her life but also that of his first pup's life in harms way and all he can think of right now is how to punish her for the scare she gave him.

"He does care for her, just in his own way. He doesn't know how to express his love correctly so he uses pack ways to show it." By this time Sango was half asleep but the information was tucked away in her mind. She would warn Kagome next time she saw her. But for now sleep was calling her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

_-Two days later-_

Kagome looked up as the kids entered the room. They eyes were shinning with excitement but Sesshomaru held them back, "Be gentle." Was all he said before coming to sit in a chair beside the bed. Rin was the first to reach her, her big doe brown eyes looking over the large belly.

"Can I touch him?" she asked. Kagome nodded, shifting her positions to relieve a little bit of stress on her back. The little girl placed a hand on the exposed skin, seeming to wait for something. The soon to be mother stiffened when Sesshomaru's aura fanned out, reaching for her son.

Rin wanted to feel the baby kick and her father was helping her. Shippo was next, flaring his aura on his own to gain a reaction. Kagome giggled at the look of concentration on his face. He looked cute.

Soon enough her baby had enough and pushed back against all the auras around him, causing Shippo to tumble back and Sesshomaru to growl. "He is strong to have learned that already."

His clawed hand rested atop her belly for a few seconds before returning to his side. Shaking her head the miko engaged Rin in a conversation.

-00-

Inu-yasha sighed as Kikyo stayed curled up on the bed. She had refused to eat or drink anything he offered and threw fits when he went to touch her. Sure, he had betrayed her trust but she would forgive him…right?

"Kikyo…please stop this." He begged. Her brown eyes shinned out from under the blankets.

"Leave me alone, I have nothing to say to you." With a sigh he sat down beside her, watching as she crawled away.

"Look, I don't blame you for hating me but I do have something you need to know. You have to allow me to take you before Kagome gives birth."

"Kagome's pregnant?" That caught her attention.

"Yeah, with my brothers pup. But as I was saying if you don't then you could be seen as an outsider. When she goes into labor we will revert to our natural side, our demon or our beast. Anyone who is not marked as a pack member will be killed on site for trying to get near the new mother. Even servants will be killed if they don't hurry out of the room after.

"Miroku added to our pack two days ago with some human but if you can't let me take you and mark you as family then I will have to lock you away until our beast sides go back to being dormant."

Her brows furrowed, "I thought that was just a myth, you guys having a beast and all."

Inu-yasha chuckled, "Nope, it's real and they are dangerous."

Kikyo picked at the blanket, her mind whirling, "How long before she gives birth?"

"You have a whole month if I am correct, her last growth spurt should be coming around sometime tonight or tomorrow."

"Then give me half that! Please!" Giving her a hard look he stood and headed to the door.

"Two weeks is all you have."

-00-

Sesshomaru looked up from his bitch as Miroku entered the room. "How is she?" trailing behind him was the female slayer, her eyes locked in on Kagome's sleeping form.

"Still sleeping, the visit with the pups wore her out. We will wake her soon so she may eat and bathe. This one will be hard on her and her body." Sitting up he looked to the other female, "Why have you brought her? She is not pack."

"Actually Sesshomaru, she is the one I marked." The look of disbelief crossed his stoic face. "It would seem she had miko blood in her, small it may be but it is there."

Before the demon lord could answer Inu-yasha appeared in the doorway. "She awake yet?" everyone shook their heads. "Good, she'll need all the rest she can get." Sesshomaru growled in agreement.

After about an hour of waiting the demon leaned down to softly kiss his bitch's cheek, "Wake up little one. It is almost time." They had a little over three hours before she should have the spurt but they all wanted her to eat so she had the strength to get through it.

Her blue orbs fluttered open before snapping shut. The room was filled with chuckles, "Is it time?"

"Not yet but you need to eat." He whispered. She looked around at the people in the room and gasped.

"Sango!"

Miroku shifted his body to shield his female. "Yes, my beta marked her. She will be there when you give birth also." The look of relief passed over her face before she asked for help getting up.

"May I?" Sango asked, pointing to Kagome. At Sesshomaru's nod she helped the so to be mother to her feet and towards the springs. "Lets get you a bath before you eat something.

Sesshomaru's beast whined when his bitch and pup disappeared into the bathing chambers. They didn't want to be parted for long when she would soon be writhing in pain.

"Get the maid to fetch her something to eat."

-00-

-00-

-00-

Kagome whimpered into the pillow as a small tremor racked through her torso. Sesshomaru was seated behind her, an arm and leg thrown over her body. Inu-yasha was sitting with Miroku in front of her while Sango was gently wiping sweat from her brow.

God it hurt and it wasn't even one of the big ones! Sesshomaru had said the pack would take some of her pain away but they couldn't take it all. Taking deep breath she looked up to her sister/ friend. She tried to focus on her face but felt her body react to yet another pain.

Sesshomaru's rumbling purr echoed in her ear. "Easy little one." Her body tried to thrash against his hold, to escape the pain but he held tight.

"It hurts!" she practically screamed. The two males in front of her flinched back at her voice.

"I know, just remember we are here." Sango whispered, brushing sweaty bangs back. Inu-yasha nodded, taking one of her hands.

Something was wrong.

Not wrong with her baby, and not wrong with the people sitting around her but something just felt wrong. Before she could voice it a large pain slammed through her body, her voice choking her. It burned! The pain was double what it had been, like something had forced it to speed up.

The ground trembled or it was just she. But when Miroku leaped up and dashed to the balcony she dreaded the look on his face. "It's Naraku…" Sesshomaru snarled behind her, arms tightening before letting go.

"Inu-yasha! Come, we will rid the world of his filth once and for all." Kagome wanted to protest but his gold eyes stopped her, "Miroku, make sure she isn't in much pain. I will be back." And then they were leaping to the ground, both with swords drawn.

"S-Sango…water…" she gasped, grabbing the sheets with white hands. Instantly Miroku had a cup of cold water at her lips.

"He means it when he says he will be back, little miko." He murmured into her ear. "Trust in him." Glaring at the wall she gritted her teeth, praying that the pain ended soon.

-00-

Sesshomaru snarled as the green appendage stabbed the ground where he had been standing a moment ago. Naraku was quick, almost quicker than himself. Landing on a nearby boulder he winced when Kagome's pained cry hit his ears.

Her powers were tugging at him, trying to get him to take the collar off but with a shake of his head he ripped through another tentacle and tried to group back with Inu-yasha. The hanyou was entangled in one of them, his demon blood on the verge of coming out if he didn't get Tetsiga to him soon. The rust sword lay useless on the ground a few meters away but Naraku wasn't having any of it.

A swarm of wasps shot towards the sword, trying to grab it before Sesshomaru did. However he was still quicker and snatched the blade from the blood covered ground, ignoring the stinging pain he felt by holding it and rushed towards his brother.

By this time the hanyou wasn't in the correct state of mind, his youkai blood was raging inside of him, warring with the human half. Naraku's flesh exploded away from him, splattering the warriors around them. Watching with cold eyes Sesshomaru witnessed the day he could call his half brother an equal. With the demon strength backing him up the boy was slowly carving the evil hanyou like a Christmas ham. Pieces floated to the ground but didn't fly back to reattach; instead they crumbled like sand.

Inu-yasha was going to slow down soon though. His half human body not being able to handle so much demonic energy pulsing through it. Sensing this, Sesshomaru leaped forward with the blasted sword in his grasp.

-00-

Kagome shrieked in pain. Somewhere in the distance she could hear Miroku and Sango whispering to her, trying to soothe her but nothing was working. The pain hadn't lessoned even though Miroku had collapsed more than once as he tried to take some of her pain into him, as Sesshomaru should be doing.

Her breathing was way past labored, bordering on soft shallow pants. She didn't know how much longer she could stand this. The pain was growing and slowly her body was trying to fade away. Grasping her belly tightly she whimpered. She didn't want to loose her baby!

Looking at the open balcony doors she silently wished for Sesshomaru to return soon. She needed him, tears trailed sorrowfully down her pale cheeks. She desperately needed his help now and he wasn't there like he usually was.

Slowly her eyes closed, her mind going blank and the last thing she hard was the scream of Sango before she was engrossed in the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

It hurt. It fucking hurt. His chest felt like it was trying to collapse on him. His heart was clenching painfully and his ears rang. Something was wrong with Kagome and there wasn't a damned thing he could do at them moment.

Glancing at the balcony he whined and turned to face the evil hanyou.

-00-

Miroku snarled as Kagome stopped breathing. It wasn't normal. Her heart hadn't given out like it would if she was dead. It just seemed to be on pause. Even the pup's heart wasn't moving.

"Oh…Oh god Kagome!" Sango shouted, shaking her friend's shoulders.

"Stop! You must not move her!" Stroking a pale cheek he whispered, "She is still alive…just…in a comma like state…" Sango whined at him, her big brown eyes filled with tears. Before he could grab her and pull her close a light rose up and out of Kagome's chest.

It hung there for a second, seeming to be confused before it called out, "Come on! Come on out little one!" a second, smaller light popped up out of Kagome's belly, it dashed around the first light, bouncing around like a pup.

"What…" the light giggled, sounding just like the woman who was lying on the bed.

"You know me as Kagome, Hybrid monk. I am her soul." The littler light dashed around the room, "That is who my son will be. Understand I will return, watch over my body and make sure she is not harmed. Come, Sesshomaru needs us young one."

The small light raced to Kagome's soul, floating with her out to doors to the battlefield below. It would seem that only the pack could see the two souls racing across the bloody field, Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha snarling at them.

"Miroku…"

-00-

Sesshomaru growled as he dodged another tentacle. This was taking too long! He needed to see if Kagome was okay! Leaping back into the trees he looked up towards the balcony to see two orbs of light shooting towards him.

Thinking it was an attack by Naraku he dodged around them. "Sesshomaru." Kagome's voice whispered through the air. Looking back to the balcony he expected to see her standing there, looking out at him. But there wasn't any movement. "Over here, Sesshomaru."

Looking at the lights he growled, "Who are you?"

A wild giggle filled the air. "What the hell…" he heard Inu-yasha shout from behind him.

"Here, how about it take on the form you know best?" slowly, as if afraid to startle him, the two orbs grew. Not in brightness but in size and shape until a ghostly Kagome and a small pup in her arms stood before him. Giggling the Kagome smiled, "Hello Sesshomaru."

"Kagome…" eyes darting down to the squirming pup in her arms he dared not ask the question. Was she dead?"

"No, I am not." The pup cooed towards him. Turning he saw Naraku hovering over them, his red eyes narrow with anger. "He cannot enter the barrier, he is not pure hearted." Kagome whispered. "Come, we must talk."

Inu-yasha was suddenly inside the barrier, walking with Sesshomaru to a meadow that wasn't far away. "I know you have many questions but remember my time is limited. I must return to my body before the sun rises."

Glancing at the moon in the sky he deemed she had about six hours of talking but that didn't mean it would feel like six hours. "How is this possible? You look…dead." He whispered the last part. It would kill him if his pup and bitch were dead.

"No, I am not dead as I told you. Merely I used a spell upon my body so I may help you kill Naraku. He is an old enemy." The hanyou was hissing and spitting miasma at them. "I ma an old soul, Sesshomaru. This body I currently inhabit is one of many but it is one I wish to stay in for a while. She fears you, you know."

"Yes." Sesshomaru spoke quietly, golden eyes locked on her blue ones, "But that is something I cannot fix at the moment. Not without setting her free and trying to break the bond. It could kill her, kill you."

Inu-yasha had been quiet up until this point, watching the runt in Kagome's arms coo and gurgle, "Is that the pup? Sesshomaru's pup?" the pup stopped gurgling for a few seconds his big blue eyes and short silver hair seeming to waver slightly.

"Yes, this is Akio. Your first son." Holding the silent pup out to his father Kagome smiled to encourage him. Once Sesshomaru had Akio in his arms a weight seemed to be lifted from the mans shoulders.

"You are a strong little pup."

"He has a strong father." Kagome murmured, looking at the dark sky, "Listen and listen well, Sesshomaru. When I return to my body I will resume having the growth spurt pains. Miroku cannot hold them off for long without killing himself. What you need to do is strike Naraku's heart. It isn't in his chest but in the chest of Kagura, the wind demoness. Take you poison claws and cut it from her chest and use Tetsiga to destroy it. Make sure it does not beat again."

At this time Inu-yasha was holding his nephew, eyes wide, "He has a heart?" He glanced over at the snarling hanyou on the outer side of the barrier, "Can he hear this?"

"No, or he would have run by now." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome nodded, "After I return to my body I will have no memory of this talk, and neither will our son. Remember she fears you, thinks you will hurt her. It is up to you to right your wrongs." Turning to Inu-yasha she smiled, "Come here, Akio. For you Inu-yasha, my only advice is let her lead you. She loves you, wants a life with you but if you try to force her she will become like Kagome is now. Patience is the key for many things."

Slowly Kagome shrank until she and Akio were two light orbs again. The barrier wavered and all hell broke loose as Kagome flew back to the balcony.

-00-

Kagome gasped for breath, the darkness receding. What had happened? Why did she feel like a truck had hit her? Looking around she spotted Miroku kneeling to her right with a wide-eyed Sango in his arms.

"Oh, Kagome! You stopped breath and we thought…" giving her sister a weak smile she shook her head.

"Not yet…I still have to see my baby being born."

-00-

Sesshomaru snarled as he ripped the beating heart from the struggling demonesses chest. "Inu-yasha! Now!" throwing the organ into the air as the hanyou released the wind scar he watched with feral pride when the bloody thing fell to the ground in pieces; turning into dust a few seconds later.

Naraku halted. His chest started collapsing in and his tentacles turned to dust. Nothing was left but a bandaged up human, one eye visible but it was solid black. "You end here." Sesshomaru growled. The head rolled towards Inu-yasha's foot, stopping when the boy stabbed it through with Tetsiga. "He is gone."

"Yeah…all that trouble for a human pest who wanted power." Eyes widening, Sesshomaru leaped up into his chambers to see Kagome writhing in pain on the bed.

"Easy little one." He soothed once the bloodied clothes; armor and swords were taken off. She looked back at him with pain filled eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"You came back…" her words were nothing but a whisper but it made him smile.

"I will always come back for you. Nothing can get in the way of that." He used his aura to thread through their bond, creating an opening for her pain to travel through. It hit him like a ton of bricks. The pain, though not as bad as getting run through with a sword, was enough to make him whine slightly and clutch at her.

It was…something new, something he was sure he could handle with future pups of theirs. "Deep breaths, Kagome, deep breaths.

_-Five hours later-_

Sesshomaru clutched his bitch closer to his chest. The pack was lying on the bed, strewn about in various places. Inu-yasha had gone back to see his miko before coming to stay the night. Kikyo was…stubborn but willing to talk things over.

This had pleased Kagome, even as pain ridden as she had been in the moment, making her smile and relax. By the time the spurt had ended Kagome was worn out, hungry and in need of a bath. She hadn't even protested him helping her, simply yawning and curling into his warmth.

Sighing when he realized it was about around four in the morning he nuzzled his head closer to Kagome's he slowly drifted off.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Kagome was first aware of the warm body that was surrounding her own. It was most likely Sesshomaru but what confused her was there was a body before her and one near her feet. Racking her eyes open she saw Sango curled up in Miroku's arms a quick glance down showed her Inu-yasha sleeping peacefully.

"How do you feel?" Sesshomaru's deep baritone voice washed over her, evoking fear and a bit of relief.

Turning to take in his tired eyes she murmured, "Tired, a bit hungry…" a yawn cut off her sentence.

"We will wait for the pack to wake before we eat unless you feel it is better for you to eat before hand? If you can wait it is time for a proper bath." Nodding she felt him lift her up and head to the bathing chambers. So far he was being…gentle? Yes, gentle with her.

He lowered them into the warm water, arms supporting her still tired body. "The pack will stay together for about a week, meaning you won't have much of a chance to leave the room. Rin and Shippo will be escorted down here tonight. All meals will be together unless you require more." Sesshomaru's large hands cupped the water, pouring it over her body.

"What about bathing?" Kagome asked quietly. He stopped for a moment, his arms locked firmly under her breasts again.

"If you wish to have secluded baths with the female slayer then I will allow it, but if not then we will continue like this." Feeling a bit odd with the fact that he was giving her a choice she said nothing until he was trying to wash her body.

"I-I can do that myself!" she stuttered, face a bright cherry red. He only sighed and continued scrubbing her back.

"You will not be allowed to do such things by yourself anymore." she shivered when his wet silver air slid across her bare shoulder. "I will not have you hurting yourself." His lips were at her ear, breath puffing against her skin.

"O-okay…" Kagome bit her lip to hold back the whimper when he gently massaged her breasts.

"They have grown, the smell of milk has appeared." Sesshomaru whispered, "His scent has grown stronger too." slowly his hands wandered down to her belly, stroking it softly. "I can't wait to see him." When he moved lower she couldn't hold the scared whimper any longer.

"P-please don't!" Kagome cried, squirming in his hold. A low growl echoed from him.

"I will if I so choose." She was spun around so her hands were settled on his shoulders, his hard cock in between them. "I won't take you now, but you will bring me pleasure. It has been over three months since I have felt your body against mine intimately, I want to feel it again."

Sesshomaru forced one of her hands down so she was unwillingly grasping the thick shaft. "N-no…please don't-!" his lips crushed her protest, tongue sweeping into her mouth as her surprised gasp.

"You will do as you are told little one." He whispered against her jaw. Slowly his hand moved hers, pumping the organ. Tears leaked down her cheeks, dampening his mood lightly but Sesshomaru was determined to reach his release.

-00-

Sesshomaru growled into her neck, inhaling the scent of her and the pup. Though she smelled like the soap he could still smell the honey and apple scent she usually produced. It was a wonderful, relaxing smell. Something he never wanted to change.

The feel of her tiny hand grasping his cock, pumping it to bring him release, made his eyes flutter closed. Even if he had to force her to do this it was one experience Sesshomaru was willing to venture into again. Realizing she was going to upset the pup if it went on to long he sped up her strokes, stiffening when his seed shot out and onto her belly and chest.

When Sesshomaru came down from his high he helped her clean the mess off, licking at her tears as he went. "Cease this crying little one, you have brought your breeder pleasure and you shall receive it in return."

The pup hadn't stirred yet so he was going to push on. Spinning her around he quickly found that her hidden treasure was coated with arousal. _So she finds these acts arousing? This Sesshomaru will have to do it more often._ Purring in her ear he rubbed at her clit. It was a sure fire way to make her cum.

Kagome gasped, back arching slightly. With sure quick strokes he had her squirming in his lap, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. All too soon Sesshomaru could feel the pup's aura starting to flare.

Biting down on the blue crescent moon he sped up the strokes until she was moaning her release into the warm air.

-00-

Kagome felt his fingers move away from her nether regions only to have to watch as his long pink tongue darted out to lick her essence away. "You taste divine." He growled softly. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she finished cleaning her body.

How could she let him touch her like that? Was she nothing more than a demon's whore now? Letting him help her out and get dressed she tried to stop crying but found she couldn't. The more Kagome tried to stop herself from crying the more tears poured from her eyes. Finally it seemed he had had enough.

Sesshomaru jerked her chin up and growled, "You will stop this. I have told you, you did nothing wrong. Bringing your breeder pleasure is honorable; you received pleasure in return. Stop this crying."

Shaking her head she tried to get away from him, arms wrapped around her belly. "I don't want the honor! I just want to be me again." Feeling his golden gaze on her she looked back at him, "I don't want to be your whore that you use until your bored with me. I don't want to wait until you come in and rape me day in and day out. I just want to be what I used to be."

He didn't say anything, didn't argue with her, and didn't punish her either. Just stood there and watched as she broke down. What she didn't see was the pained expression of the demon who tucked his claws into his palms and watched her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

By the time Kagome had finished crying she was worn out and hungry. Sesshomaru carried her back into the bedroom, ignoring the looks he got from the pack before striding off to his extra study. He had it stocked with his work in preparation for Kagome's growth spurt.

Carefully setting her down on the pile of pillows he caught a maid in the hall and told her to prepare the pack breakfast. They would eat together before he receded with Miroku in the piles of work. Inu-yasha would watch the females and pups.

Kagome yawned, eyes heavy with sleep. "I will wake you when the food arrives." Sesshomaru spoke, voice slightly dull. She glanced up at him for a second before curling up and drifting off.

-00-

Miroku cocked his head to the side as he heard Kagome's outburst. He could understand her fear that Sesshomaru would think of her as nothing more than a whore who would give him pups but it wasn't how the demon lord viewed her.

When they came in, Sesshomaru holding a very tired looking Kagome, he nodded and went to rouse his female. She could comfort the soon to be mother while he questioned his lord about a few things.

Sango groaned and rolled over onto him, her lips mere inches from his own. Grinning he licked the tip of her nose, gaining a surprised gasp from her. Brown eyes opened to greet his own violet ones. "Your mean." She whispered.

"How so?" nuzzling her cheek he felt one of the pups stir to his right.

"You didn't let me sleep in." she yawned, stretching her body against his. The movement left Miroku hard and wanting. But Inu-yasha chose that moment to speak up.

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"With Kagome in the study." He murmured, "Don't disturb them, Kagome looked tired." Inu-yasha nodded looking at the door when one of the maids stepped forward.

"Breakfast was ordered my lords and ladies." Beckoning them in with a wave of his hand, Miroku wandered over to the open study to warn Sesshomaru of the food's arrival.

There he found the demon lord sitting among the pillows with Kagome's body in between his legs. Her head rested on one of his thighs while she slept on her side, one arm on her belly the other over the demon's leg. The tender look in his friend's eyes made him halt, it was clear to him that the western lord wanted something more than a breeding bitch out of Kagome.

"My lord?" Golden eyes hardened slightly, "It is best that Kagome eats, she needs to replenish her strength."

"We will be there soon, Miroku."

-00-

After the hybrid left he sighed softly. He didn't want to wake her but she needed to eat and he needed to get to work. Gently stroking her midnight tresses he whispered into her ear, "Wake up little one, your need to eat."

Her blue eyes fluttered and looked up at him in a mixture of confusion and sleep. Suddenly fear replaced the confusion and sleep, her heart sped up and her lips tightened. It was a reaction he knew he was going to get but it still annoyed him. Waiting until she was in a comfortable sitting position he stood and helped her stand.

Back in the room Miroku, Inu-yasha and the female- Sango were sitting in the reading area. He mentally filed the woman's name away for future reference. She was pack now. Kagome's distressed scent calmed out once she saw Sango, going to sit beside her and his brother.

Without saying anything the group began to eat. The tension in the air was high, especially between the soon to be mother and father. Neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome looked at anyone as they ate and once the demon lord was done he stood swiftly and exited the room.

-00-

Kagome wanted to sigh with relief once Sesshomaru left the room. She didn't think she would be able to keep her body from trembling much longer. Inu-yasha stood and murmured something about checking in on Kikyo as Miroku went after Sesshomaru.

"Alright Kagome. Tell me what's going on." Sango said calmly, scooping up some of her rice and eyeing Kagome.

"H-he…" before she could finish the other female took the bowl from her hands and set it on the table before she could drop it. A sob tore from the miko's throat, her shoulders hunched and her eyes grew wet. "He forced me-me to touch him, then h-he started touching me. I like it! I shouldn't like it!" more tears poured down her face. Sango shifted until she was embracing the younger girl, offering soft noises of comfort.

-00-

Miroku shifted in his seat. He wanted to speak to Sesshomaru but after hearing Kagome's cries he wasn't sure how to go about it. "Spit it out." The demon lord growled, "Your movement is grating on my nerves."

Setting the scroll to the side he leaned forward, elbows resting on the wooden desk. "What's your relationship with Kagome? She seems to…"

"She hates me." Sesshomaru growled, tossing a scroll to his left before grabbing another off the pile. "What about it?"

"Why can't you act like you used to? When we were pups, when your father-."

"Do not bring him up!" golden eyes flashed red for a second, "I can't act like I used to. Hell, she wouldn't understand any of it. If I go to her a week from now and try to woo her she will freak. It's best if I just keep to what I normally do. I am Alpha, that's the end of it."

"But Kagome doesn't know about everything!" Miroku groaned.

This earned him a sharp look, "What do you mean? She should have learned it when-."

"Kagome was never captured, sold, or even slightly introduced to the breeding world until _you_ captured her." Miroku paused, breathing deeply. "I thought you knew this."

Sesshomaru leaned back against his chair, scroll hanging limply in his hand. "She didn't know…"

-00-

Sango looked up from Kagome's sleeping form as Inu-yasha entered, his face aglow. "How is she?"

"Better after getting everything out." The hanyou sighed and ran a clawed hand through his thick silver locks. "She doesn't hate him, but she can't let go of what he has done to her."

"Yeah, looks like you messed up big time Sesshomaru." Sango whirled around to see the demon lord enter the room with Miroku on his heels.

"I want three hours alone with her, she deserves to know what she walked into." He murmured, reaching out to stroke her pale cheek. "I don't care how you do it but when dinner comes around I want it alone with her."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Sesshomaru watched as his pack filed out of the room, Rin and Shippo along with them. Kagome still slept on beside him, her arms wrapped around her midsection again. He wasn't sure how well this was all going to go but it was worth a shot.

What if she didn't accept it all even after she knew what was going on? Shaking his head Sesshomaru waited until the maid had set up dinner before waking his female. Hand inches from her shoulder he froze. _When did this Sesshomaru think of her as a normal female? Was she not always my breeding bitch?_

Gently rubbing Kagome's shoulder he whispered, "Wake up, Kagome. It is time to eat." Watching her blue eyes fly open quickly he sighed inwardly. This was going to be interesting.

She struggled to sit up on her own, flinching when he tried to help her. Gritting his teeth and letting her try herself he followed along behind her, waiting to see if he had to help her. She seated herself on one of the pillows and he took the seat beside her, keeping his eyes trained on her.

"Where are the rest?"

"They will not be joining us, I have something we need to speak of before they come back. Eat." She slowly started eating, hands shaking slightly. Sesshomaru could feel his chest tighten. Was this how it felt to be nervous? Finally he had enough. Her hands were shaking so bad that the bowl was almost falling out of them.

Quickly taking the food, placing it on the table he pulled her close, draping her legs over his right before he picked the bowl up again and offered her a bite, "Eat."

"I-I can do it myself." She stuttered, refusing to take the offering.

"You will drop the bowl before you finish. Eat. Now." Kagome reluctantly opened her mouth and let him deposit the warm rice.

-00-

Kagome shivered as Sesshomaru helped her back to the bed, his hands never straying from her shoulders. She almost dreaded the conversation ahead. What did he want now? Was he going to demand more from her? Tears pricked at her eyes for a second.

She had to be strong. "Kagome…" She glanced up to see him holding out a cup of tea, his own cup sitting on a stand.

"T-Thank you."

"What I want to discuss with you is this world, the way it is now." Her shoulders tensed, he wanted to talk about the breeding world? What was to talk about? "I want to know what you have learned about it so far. Everything."

Pressing her lips to the rim of the cup she scanned her thoughts. This was a safe topic so far so she would comply. "Nothing really…just mostly that humans with miko or monk blood in their veins are usually targets. Something about the blood nullifies the human side. I haven't really sought to gain that information."

"Hn, I see. I need you to be open about this. Everything I tell you will go back from the time I still a pup.

Father was and still is a proud demon. He never admitted his wrongs, never said he couldn't do anything. But something changed after he brought Miroku into the home. It was a week after I had let the hybrid get closer to me, father was becoming increasingly distant and so was mother.

It wasn't until I asked him one night, "Father? Why do you smell of a human female?" that he had to admit that he had taken one of them for a pleasure rut. Mother didn't mind, but told him if any children were born of it she would kill them before they could set foot in her home.

True to her word every time a woman came to the door, screaming and yelling at my father to take them in, to help them get through birthing the pup or abomination as they called it, my mother would bare her fans and kill the woman before leaving the child alone in the woods.

She could never make herself kill the pups; she was too soft hearted. However she went back on her word when Inu-yasha entered our lives. Izyoi was a gentle soul, she didn't scream, didn't demand to be taken care of. All she asked was that Inu-yasha be spared and taken care of.

Mother instantly took a liking to the human female but in my eyes it was all betrayal. Father was supposed to remain loyal to mother not lay with the human every night while mother sat in her own room. There was nothing a pup could do but sit by and watch as his mother slowly turned colder and colder. She no longer praised Miroku and me when we caught our prey or when we move on to a new training exercise.

She simply ignored us. Soon enough I took on the same attitude. If father had remained loyal to her then she would have loved me more. If father hadn't gone off with the human then our lives would have been fine. Finally she had enough and killed Izyoi in her sleep, right beside my father. He awoke the next morning holding a cold corpse." Sesshomaru paused, his voice thick with emotion. Something he never showed.

"It wasn't she who took the punishment. I did. He took me out to the dojo and beat me senseless. He thought it was I who had killed the human, it wasn't mother's scent in the room, and it was my scent, my poison. Eventually Miroku stepped in, his beast on the verge of coming out. Though he wouldn't have been a match for my father he stopped him from killing me.

It took me two weeks to recover, two weeks to let hate fester in my heart and mind. I didn't hate Inu-yasha; the pup wasn't to be blamed. He soon became part of my pack too. By the time I hit three hundred year, maturity for demons, I was cold to everyone but those in my small pack.

Eventually we fell into a routine, my pack would stay away from father and mother, we would eat meals together, but we would no longer act like one whole pack. All too soon father found a new human but this time he only took her for a week before tossing her aside.

But she returned, holding a small pink bundle. Apparently she had been half miko and the pup had inherited that part of her while keeping the human gene away. But the pup didn't live; she died three weeks after coming to live with us. Father found out what had created a full-blooded demon pup and sent my pack in to start the new world.

A world where demons ruled and humans were nothing more than tools. We tried, took us three whole years to get to this point but by then most humans were contained in what we call the Breeding Barns. Any humans with miko or monk blood were left in the breeding barns while the ones without them were put to work." Kagome shivered. Would they have met sooner if she had been captured?

"Now this is where I tell you the rules of this world. From what Miroku said you know nothing about demon nature or how it ties into the breeding world. When a demon, like myself, who has domination issues it is best never to try to oppose them. What you did the first night I took you, fighting back against me, my beast, my inner demon came out to try to control you.

It happens every time you defy me. My beast tries to rise up and put you in your place. I now know it is different for you. It was my understanding that you knew about the rules, that you were just acting out because you didn't get the male you wanted." He gently stroked her cheek, fingers brushing at her tears.

"You cry, why?"

"Your childhood…it was horrible. How could you stand to got through with it?" she hadn't meant to show him any compassion but hearing how his father and mother treated him made her think about how her father had treated her family. Though the man hadn't stayed long it had been enough to almost break her brother's spirit. The nightly beatings to the young boy for when he had spilled his father's beer or forgot to give him something.

Though their mother had enough of it when he had tried to beat Kagome she could still remember the screams coming from her baby brother's room. Having his father almost kill him had to be pain full.

"I am a strong demon, Kagome. I had Miroku and Inu-yasha there supporting me. My pack is what makes me strong." Taking her empty cup and setting it by his he pulled her close, her body relaxing against his chest. "If you are willing to give me another chance then I am willing to help you learn the rules of this world, to help you fit in and raise our pup to be an honorable demon."

Kagome shifted slightly, hands fiddling with her nightgown. She didn't want to give him another chance to abuse her. What if he didn't change and went back to raping her like before? What if she made a mistake and he punished her for it?

"Kagome?" he whispered into her ear.

"I-I…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

"I-I…I'm not sure…" Sesshomaru sighed. He knew she most likely wouldn't want to give him a chance and if she didn't then they were going to be running in circles. Watching her try to keep her eyes open while she fought with her emotions he pressed a finger to her lips.

"I'll give you a week and a half to make up your mind. Until then relax and don't tax your body. You'll be giving birth sooner than usual. He is growing faster than expected." Resting a clawed hand on top of the womb that sheltered his son he rumbled lightly.

Soon enough the pack was back with two sleepy pups in their arms. Helping Kagome lay down he curled the mokomoko's around her body before walking off to his study.

It didn't take Inu-yasha and Miroku long to follow him. "She had a week and a half before she had to answer. I told her everything but I doubt it did anything to change her views on the demon race. Probably just reinforced her opinion."

"You never know, the pup could change her mind. Remember he will want to be around you for the first three months constantly. Even she will feel the pull. I suggest you give her space after the pack splits ways at the end of the week and let her and Sango stay together." Inu-yasha offered, rubbing one of his ears.

"It also might be best if you don't try to engage in any sexual activities. She got really upset when you did. It won't be good for the pup." Miroku murmured, clasping his shoulder in a friendly way. "She will come around, one way or another. She just needs to know that you're not like the rest of the demons out there, that you're not going to turn into your father now."

With a heavy sigh he sat on the lip of the desk and looked up at the ceiling. "We shall see…"

-00-

Kagome smiled as Shippo scrambled up the leg of the two-headed dragon. The gentle giant had one head next to her while one was keeping an eye on the children. She had just been introduced to the dragon a day ago when the pack had went to their separate rooms after the tense week together.

Her opinion of Sesshomaru hadn't changed, wouldn't change but she was considering giving him a chance to prove he wasn't all bad. She didn't want her son to grow up thinking she hated him and that he should feel the same way. It was a split decision. If she did give him a chance what was going to stop him from raping and beating her?

But on the other hand it was a chance to gain his trust and run. As much as she wanted her baby boy to have a father she didn't want to stay with the demon lord. A weary sigh escaped her and Ah's head nuzzled her hip gently.

"Yes, I know. I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts." She giggled when he snorted. Her son had proven to be very in tuned with her emotions and if she got upset it took Sesshomaru holding her, stroking her belly and flaring his aura, to calm him down. Un twisted his neck around to drop a giggly Rin on the grass next to her.

"How's the baby, Kagome?" patting dark brown hair back from soft brown eyes she offered a smile.

"Healthy and kicking." Rin was up on her knees with her head against Kagome's belly, her little hands stroking the cloth-covered skin.

"He doesn't seem to be kicking!" flaring her aura slightly she managed to coax a small kick from her baby for Rin. "Oh!"

Shippo clambered down as a yawn escaped the young female, "Are you okay, Kagome? Sesshomaru said you shouldn't be out and about so much."

Kagome huffed. Of course he would use the kids to get her to stay in the room where he could keep an eye on her. "I'm fine, Shippo. He was over active last night and didn't let me get much sleep. I'll take a nap later on."

"You will come up now to see Kaede before you take a nap." Sesshomaru ordered. She turned around to see him striding through the stable doors and into the large meadow. AhUn gave a low call out to its master, purring when he scratched a itchy spot. "You need to be in full health to give birth to Akio. This means you need to rest when it is needed."

Kagome rolled her eyes but gently stroked Ah's head, "I know when I am tired. Until then I don't need you to help me with that." It wasn't until she felt his claw tips on her chin; bring her head around to face him, which she knew she had spoken wrongly.

His golden eyes were closed but she could see the anger in his tense form. "You will go with me to Kaede before you settle in to rest. You do not have to nap but you will rest. Understood?" with a whimper she nodded her head. Would he punish her?

Sesshomaru helped her to her feet, allowing her to say good-bye to the kids and AhUn before he moved to exit the field. Fearing that he would turn on her at any time she stayed out of arms reach as she followed him through the castle.

Kagome waited, and waited, and waited. She waited for him to say something, yell at her, hit her just to do something to punish her for her defiant words. But he stayed silent, his back tense.

"Kagome," He murmured, stopping outside of Kaede's room. "You aren't going to be punished. Understand you may think you know your limits but trust me when I say it is not healthy for you to be so weak at this time during your pregnancy. It will not bode well for Akio either."

Kagome wrung her hands before asking, "Why do you call him that? Akio? He isn't born yet and you already have a name…"

"I have a feeling." Was all he said. Sesshomaru entered the room, stepping aside so she could greet the old miko. Kaede smiled and gently hugged the girl, escorting her to the pillows on the floor.

"If you would wait outside my lord, Lady Kagome may not be comfortable with you watching." He growled but turned on is heel, shutting the door with a loud click.

-00-

Kikyo looked up as Inu-yasha entered the room. She couldn't help the smile that bloomed across her face. True, he had kidnapped her but he was being the kidnapper from a romance book. The sweet and caring male who didn't want any other person to have the woman he loved.

"How are you today?" He asked, sitting down beside her and handing her the food tray.

"Good, how is Kagome?" the hanyou chuckled, falling back on the bed.

"Still making my brother angry. I ran into him in the hall while Kaede checked her over. She doesn't like the fact that he knows what is best for the pup and the fact that he is telling her what to do."

Kikyo took a sip of water, carefully placing the tray on the bedside table. "Inu…I made my decision." His ears twitched and his body tensed. "I-I want to-to join with you…" by the time she had finished her words they were nothing more than a whisper. Her face a bright cherry red.

"Are you sure? There is no backing out after I mark you." Smiling Kikyo leaned in close, heart beating a mile an hour and skimmed her lips against his. Inu-yasha leaped up, flipping their bodies around and nudging her legs open. "Then tonight you will be mine."

-00-

Sesshomaru watched as his female sat on the bed, propped up by the mokomoko's and the pillows, sipping her midday tea. Her eyes were slowly drooping as they always did, her hands shaking slightly with the effort to hold the cup up. "Here," he murmured, taking the almost empty cup from her hands. "I think its time you lye down."

Kagome muttered a few unintelligible words before slipping onto her side and pulling his mokomoko towards her belly. Even though she didn't like it when he held her at night she allowed his mokomoko, which held some of his youkai, to wrap around her body like he would.

"Sleep well, Kagome." Setting the tray by the door for the servants he traveled to his study. Though he didn't want to be far from her he would let her have her space for now. If he pressured her too much then she would never consider giving him another chance.

Jaken scurried out of his way, listing off things that needed to be attended to before the pack went into hiding for the birth of Akio. They would be gone for three weeks, hiding in one of the barrier-hidden caves he had. Sango would be assisting Kagome with the birth while Inu-yasha, Miroku and he were guarding the entrance.

"You father requests that he be present in your absence while you attend to you heir's birthing. He says he only wishes to help you in your duties."

"Tell him no. You will be the one to attend it, Jaken." He thrummed his claws on the desk, "I don't want him or mother in this castle when I return. I don't need him snooping around, not after my heir is born."

"Yes, my lord. I shall send him a reply tonight." With that he dismissed the toad and started scanning his work.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Kagome woke the next day to feel three warm bodies around her. The one behind her she knew was Sesshomaru; his lips were pressed against her neck. When she opened her eyes she could see Rin curled up with Shippo by her belly, one hand each on it. A tender smile curved her lips.

That was until he woke up. His lips moved slightly, allowing his tongue to pass through and lick a small trail up to her ear. "How do you feel?" he asked. It was the same question every morning.

"Just fine." She whispered back, gazing at the two kids.

One of his hands reached out to gently stroke Shippo's red hair back before petting Rin's head. "Good. I will warn you that in two days we leave. You will not be giving birth here but in one of my other locations. My enemies are not to be trusted and they will try to strike when you are at your weakest."

"My weakest?" she questioned quietly.

"Yes. During that time I will be at my strongest. My pack makes me who I am; they also make me stronger. I have something I want to protect." He nuzzled her temple even though she flinched away, "but you will be giving birth, you won't be able to defend yourself or those around you. It is during that time that my enemies will want to kill you and Akio to weaken me, to take what is mine."

Kagome could feel tears prick at her eyes. Why did life keep kicking her? Not only was she going to be in some unknown location but also she was going to be trapped there, with him. Though she was happy Sango would be there, the older girl had experience with birthing, but it wasn't enough to keep her mood form spiraling down hill.

-00-

Sango smiled at Kagome. The heavily pregnant female was still sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Rin and Shippo were sleeping in Inu-yasha and Kikyo's arms while Miroku held a bag of some sort over his shoulder. It was time they left for the birthing cave and from what the demon lord had said they would be there for over three weeks.

Soon enough he nodded and the whole pack was up on a whitish cloud, Sesshomaru at the front.

After about six hours of flying they landed by a smooth faced rock. Sango frowned. Weren't they going to a cave? Watching Inu-yasha after he handed her Rin, the hanyou pulled a rusty sword out of its sheath. It didn't do anything right away, the sword didn't transform, nothing. Just when she was about to ask what was going on something thrummed.

Sango glanced back at the rusty sword, surprised to see it growing. Soon enough it was a full fang and the barrier thrummed back at it. The wall shimmered, dividing and shifting until a small cave entrance was showing.

-00-

Miroku watched as Inu-yasha parted the barrier with Tetsiga. It was the only sword that could break or moved it, not even a spell could match the fang. It was more than a blood sealer.

Sesshomaru beckoned them with a jerk of his head, entering the cave first. Inside was a pallet of furs that would need to be aired out before they were brought back in to make the bed. The pack would sleep together until Kagome gave birth. Setting his sack down he rummaged through it to bring out a few things.

"Sango why don't you make tea while me and Inu-yasha air out the pelts?" his female nodded, grabbing the pot he had out and the cups before moving to the center of the cave where firewood was already stacked. Sesshomaru didn't make any move to help after he settled himself and Kagome against a wall. The miko had a stressed out two days before they flew here. Not only was the pup acting up but her body was slowly becoming more and more tired, forcing her into bed almost all of the time.

And that meant she had to deal with Sesshomaru checking up on her often.

Grabbing a armful of fur he walked outside after Inu-yasha.

-00-

Kagome curled up closer to the warmth at her back. She knew it was Sesshomaru by the way his hand rested across her belly. His deep breathing assured her that he was sleeping so she slowly tried to escape his hold.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled softly, lips caressing her ear.

"B-bathroom?" Sesshomaru helped her up, keeping an arm around her waist until she found her feet. Slowly she made her way into the birthing chamber where everything the girls needed to have was stored. The demon lord stood by the entrance, waiting to help her back to bed.

Kagome looked around the room after relieving herself. It was huge. "We can fit six of my true form in here." Sesshomaru spoke, startling her. "We will be in our true forms for a week at least. Miroku and I will be hunting tonight before we move the pallets into here. You may move things to your liking but remember I will be lying against the entrance after you give birth. You will not be able to leave."

Glancing at the strait faced male she shrugged, "I don't think I'll really care after I give birth, my main concern will be Akio and sleep." When she turned back to look at the room again silver hair blocked her side views.

"While that may be true understand that I will be a dog for a while, I will be bigger than house. Not only will I not be in control but also my beast will crave your attention. He will try to keep Sango and Kikyo away so he can bond with Akio and you. Eventually he will let me gain control back and I will turn back to my humanoid form and it will be my turn to bond with Akio." Large warm clawed hands gently pressed against her belly. Kagome's heart was beating fast, from fear or just from his closeness she didn't know.

Suddenly he pulled back, hands gliding up to her shoulders. "Lets get you back to the pallet, you need your rest." Nodding when she felt Akio kick harshly at her spine she followed him back into the main cave. Sango was already up and making breakfast. From what Sesshomaru said she had three days before they grew worried about everything.

But something in her head whispered that they just might be wrong.

-00-

-00-

-00-

So while searching for a job I became bored! And anyone who knows me knows that my mind, even in the slightest bit, is never turned off. I ended up grabbing my ipad a making a doodle of a future chapter! Follow the link to see! www .dokuga .com gallery?func=detail&id=9385


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Kagome watched as Sango and Kikyo started arranging the birthing room to her liking. After learning that the men would be near the entrance she had asked to have the bedding as far away from the entrance as it could get.

True when Sesshomaru's beast rose to the surface then she would have to stay near him so he didn't accidentally hurt the others but until then she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. The men were out hunting so no one had to leave the den for the next week. They would bring back game for the girls while feeding themselves.

"There, all done." Kikyo exclaimed. Smiling from her seat on the floor Kagome nodded and motioned for them to help her up. Slowly she was standing so she could make her way over to the creak just outside of the actual cave. She wanted to feel the cold water on her legs. The snow had melted with the warm spring weather and the cold water felt good on her swollen ankles.

"Hm…that feels better." She sighed, sitting on the bank while Sango and Kikyo played in the water. It would have been great if everything were normal. If Sesshomaru had been a big boss in a large office and they had fallen in love. But sadly it seemed fate wanted to make her suffer.

Suddenly Akio was kicking up a storm, refusing to stop even when she flared her aura. "Ugh…Sango, can you get me back into the cave? Akio is acting up."

"Sure!" As she stood up something gushed down her legs and a sharp pain raced up her spine.

"Oh…K-Kikyo, call for Inu-yasha and them…Akio is coming."

-00-

-00-

-00-

Sesshomaru walked side by side with his brother and beta. Their hunt had been good. They had fed enough to last them two weeks if they had to last that long and they had enough for the girls to last a while. Kagome would be eating more after she birthed Akio so she could produce enough milk.

Inu-yasha suddenly froze in mid-step, claws digging into the hide of the animal he was holding. "Kagome…Kagome is going into labor. Kikyo says we have to hurry." Sesshomaru gathered his cloud and sped them back to the cave where Kagome was currently being helped into the birthing chamber.

Her large blue eyes landed on him with a pleading look. Tossing his kill to Miroku he scooped her up gently and rushed her to the pallet of furs. "Easy, Kagome." She glared at him but otherwise didn't try to say anything.

"Sesshomaru," Sango was standing behind him with Kikyo, "It is time for you to leave."

"What? No! Don't leave me alone!" She cried, grabbing onto his sleeve with an death grip.

"I have to, little one. It is bad luck for men to be in the birthing chamber. I will be just outside." His heart clenched when unshed tears made their appearance in her eyes but Sesshomaru pushed it aside and walked out of the cave.

**Six hours later**

"Push Kagome! Push!" Kagome shook her head, refusing to do as Sango commanded. "If you don't push soon he will suffocate! PUSH!" More tears streamed down her face. She couldn't do this! Go what made her think she could?

A slight burning sensation started forming around her neck where her collar was. Just a light sting before it started to grow. "I-It hurts!" she screamed. But she wasn't talking about birthing Akio into the world. The black collar started to glow pink and blue, burning Kagome neck as he powers fought to be free.

"Sesshomaru!" She heard someone shout. Feet thundered through the cave but all she could think about was the pain she felt from the collar. The longer it stayed on her neck the more it burned.

"Get everyone out. Kikyo, when you get out there place a barrier around everyone and do not take it down until you hear my son cry. Now go!" Sesshomaru's warm hands seemed cold now to her burning skin. "Kagome, listen to me! I need you to breath-."

"DON'T TELL ME TO BREATH YOU BASTARD!" Kagome screamed, death gripping his shirt again. He chuckled and started unsnapping her collar once he felt Kikyo's powers flare to life.

-00-

-00-

-00-

Kikyo shivered as Kagome's power filled the cave and battered at her barrier. It was almost enough to break it. "Keep it going Kikyo, you can do it." Inu-yasha whispered into her ear.

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you that I'm pregnant?" She heard Sango ask. Looking back at the two she smiled. Hoping that she and Inu-yasha could have that happiness one day. A scream echoed through the cave making them all wince. Kagome was in pain and there wasn't a thing they could do about it this time.

Three more screams were heard and all was silent. Seconds ticked by and soon turned into minutes. A small whimpering cry was heard from the silent chamber and Kikyo breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome's powers were still buffeting them but not violently now. It was more of a soothing presence now.

-00-

-00-

-00-

Kagome couldn't be happier as Sesshomaru came closer to her holding a small silvery bundle of fur. The tiny pup whimpered lightly, nuzzling towards her, "C-Can I hold him?" she whispered.

The demon lord smiled tenderly and gently handed her Akio while he scooted in behind her. "My son, my heir…" he whispered, nuzzling her temple, "Thank you, Kagome."

"Akio…" She crooned, kissing his muzzle. Akio decided to let out a hungry cry, alerting the members of the pack that it was safe to enter. Sango and Kikyo were first to enter, baring their throats so Sesshomaru's beast wasn't triggered until they had bathed and fed the new mother.

"Bathe and feed her before I shift." He ordered, taking Akio back from her.

-00-

-00-

-00-

Sesshomaru rumbled softly to his son. Tiny he may be but with a flare of his aura he was telling all those around him that he was far from being weak. Miroku kneeled down and picked up Kagome's charred collar. "She will not be needing another unless she attacks someone." He answered the unsaid question.

"Very well." Inu-yasha picked it up out of Miroku's hand and put it with Kikyo's.

"Doesn't seem like either will be needing them." soon enough Kagome was being led back into the chamber in a fresh gown. She was settled back onto the pallet of furs while Sango fixed a light soup for her to sip while she gave Akio his first feeding.

Sesshomaru nodded to them and stood off to the side, divesting himself of the dirty clothes and armor he had been wearing. Feeling his beast tug at its chains he crouched down and let the beast rise forth.

-00-

-00-

-00-

Kagome looked over to where Sesshomaru had been standing only to see a huge fluffy white dog. He was almost the same color as Akio only a few shades lighter. Red eyes with turquoise pupils came into her view as the gigantic dog laid its body across the entrance and stretched out, belly easily reaching Kagome's position.

Yawning tiredly she sipped the light soup Sango had made while laying down slightly and letting Akio feed. Soon enough the young mother was sleeping with her back curled up against Sesshomaru's belly, pup against her chest, as the rest of the pack lay in their true forms around the room. Watching and guarding.

-000-

-00-

-00-

-00-

-00-

Yay! Akio is born and Kagome had her powers back. ^-^ 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Something warm and furry brushed against Kagome's back. It took her a minute to realize what had happened the other day. The warm furry bundle squirming against her chest made her smile and try to sit up.

Akio whimpered at the loss of her warmth but Kagome ignored his whining for a moment to get a kink out of her neck. Sesshomaru took that moment to lean his massive head down beside her and Akio to huff lightly at his whimpering son, who quieted instantly.

She spotted Sango curled up against a large black dog with violet eyes, while Kikyo was sitting one a large white paw. She assumed that Inu-yasha had found out how to control his demonic nature enough to welcome his other form.

Feeling a small wet nose pressing against her wrist she was reminded of her pup, who at the moment was searching for her milk. After nursing him every two hours that night she was exhausted and ready to sleep again, but one look down at the furry hide of her baby whipped all thoughts of sleep away.

Kagome carefully picked him up after freeing one of her milk heavy breasts and leaned back into Sesshomaru's fur covered side. At least she didn't have to speak to him. She didn't know if she could handle hearing his voice at the moment. Yes, she was slowly growing used to the idea of being near him, learning to deal with him, but she didn't want to stay with the demon lord.

If it were up to her she would have taken Akio far away from this place when she had been pregnant with him. The number one thing Kagome didn't want to happen was her son becoming like his father. He would not learn to love to hurt others.

Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts she turned her head up to look at the massive dog demon lying behind her. His red eyes blinked and shifted to stare back at her. "You not so bad in this form, at least you can't talk."

He huffed but didn't seem to argue with her. Kagome smiled and reached out to pet his silky muzzle. It was softer than Akio's fur. Feeling the pup release her breast but whimper for more she switched breasts before turning back to see Kikyo starting the fire again. Sango was just rising and Inu-yasha too.

The two women made breakfast but halted before trying to approach Kagome. "My Lord? May we care for your female?" the youkai lord nodded but growled at Kagome when she tried to take Akio with her. "Kagome you have to leave Akio here with Sesshomaru, his beast is still trying to bond with the pup."

Staring up at Sesshomaru she wanted to growl back. She needed to eat and bathe again but she didn't' want to leave Akio with his father. What if he took her son from her? Finally coming to the decision to try and trust the demon she placed her baby in the care of his father before letting Kikyo help her limp to the spring at the back of the cave.  
-00-  
-00-  
-00-

Sesshomaru nuzzled the small pup curled up against his belly. It was amazing to see and feel his first son beside him. To be able to smell his warm milk filled scent soothed his beast to no end. Now if his female would come back…

Kagome stood in the spring while the other two females of his pack bathed her with a non-scented soap. Checking the air he was happy to note that Rin and Shippo had been transferred into the birthing cave and were still sleeping in between Inu-yasha's paws.

As long as they were safe. "Our pack is strong. They will always be safe."

"This one knows that. But it would seem that Kagome dose not trust us still."

"She will with time. We hurt her greatly more than once. She will come around."

"Hopefully before my heat hits. We do not need to scare her further."

"Agreed."

Before he could reply Kagome came back in a clean gown and with a sleepy look on her face. There was nothing he could do to help her sleep more. Akio needed to grow fast if he was to be accepted into the youkai court and accepted by his grandsire and feeding often was the only way.

"Here, Kagome." The brown haired female offered Kagome a bowl of soup and a cup of hot tea before scurrying off to Miroku.

She sighed and ate. Akio, sensing his mother's presence as well as smelling her scent, roused with a sharp whimper. He wanted to be held. "Hang on baby." Kagome cooed softly. She held his son to her breast tenderly, whispering soft promises into his small floppy ears and gently stroking his belly.

"Sango, can you get me a warm rag please?"

-00-  
-00-  
-00-

Sango watched Kagome nurse Akio as she stroked her own belly. Though she didn't have a baby bump yet she couldn't wait to be where Kagome was, holding her baby in her arms while Miroku curled up around her to protect them from the world.

Knowing that Kagome didn't want to be near the demon lord made her heart clench for the man. He hadn't done anything to upset her since Sango had arrived and though they may have a rocky past couldn't the miko let it go? Couldn't she just learn to love her place at Sesshomaru's side?

After the young mother finished nursing and the pup they laid down so Kagome could catch a few more hours of sleep before Akio wanted to feed again. Kikyo was curled up against Inu-yasha with the kids and Miroku was staying on alert while Sesshomaru guarded his family.

She didn't have anything to do. At the castle she had books and stuff that she could entertain herself with but here there was nothing but the stone around them. With a sigh she decided to try and sleep.

-00-  
-00- Four days ahead-00-  
-00-

Kagome shifted against the furry wall behind her as she tried to get Akio to stop gnawing on her sore nipples. He had picked up the habit a day after he was born and it was already grating on her nerves. Akio would whine in hunger only to latch onto the teat with a vicious grip.

She was lucky he didn't have any teeth yet. Just the thought made her wince and stroke his tiny muzzle. From what Sesshomaru had told her beforehand Akio would open his eyes in a few days and he would undergo a huge growth spurt until he reached the size of an actual human baby.

At the moment Kagome could hold his tiny form in her hands and he would barely cover them. Though she loved how small he was she couldn't wait to see what colored eyes he had. Would they be golden like his father's or blue like her own?

Kissing his little white nose she shifted breasts and accepted the warm bowl of soup Kikyo brought her. "Thank you." Sipping the food while watching her son eat his meal made her stop and think, "Where are Rin and Shippo?"

How could she have forgotten about them? They were almost her children too! "Sitting with Inu-yasha. They have been there since we all moved into the den." Sango answered. A small sigh of relief escaped her as Akio gave a small growl. Surprised at the sudden outburst from the normally quiet pup she glanced down to see his eyes slowly starting to crack open.

"Kikyo, Sango! His eyes are opening!" she whispered excitedly, feeling Sesshomaru stirring behind her. The pack was on alert, peering at the family of three as Kagome and the demon lord leaned over their son, waiting to see the color of his eyes.

Within a few minutes' bright blue eyes that seemed to mirror Kagome's blinked up at the two figures above him. "Blue…he has my eyes…" she whispered, softly stroking a small furry cheek. Sesshomaru rumbled lightly and Sango spoke.

"He says, "He has your eyes and his coloring but he also has both of your powers."" Giggling lightly Kagome ignored the beast behind her in favor of cooing softly to her son.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 24

Kagome shifted restlessly on the fur covered rock. Today Sesshomaru would transform back into his humanoid form, back to the form she knew best. Miroku had explained that Sesshomaru wanted to bond with the pup, to let him see his father's face.

The great wall of fur shifted behind her and she glanced back at the massive beast that had lain beside her for a week, watching over Akio and her. "It is time." Miroku murmured softly, standing beside Sango and Kikyo while Inu-yasha stayed in beast form with the pups peeking out from over his massive paws.

Sesshomaru softly snuffed at Kagome and Akio before standing. His white fur grew brighter and brighter until everyone had to turn away for fear they might go blind. When the light had died down the miko found herself wrapped in the demon lord's arms, his nose tucked against her neck, on his mark.

"Mate…" He growled, "It is good to hold you again." For Kagome it took all of her strength not to try to rip herself out of his arms and curl up with her son safely tucked against her bosom, away from prying eyes and away from the man before her.

"Sesshomaru, might you like to take a bath before you bond with your son?" Miroku asked, his bright violet eyes narrowed slightly. The gesture was lost on Kagome but not on the demon lord. He released her to walk over to the cave that housed the spring.

"Come, Miroku, Inu-yasha." Inu-yasha stood and transformed back into his humanoid form before following his brother into the cave. Miroku was a bit slower but he too trailed after his lord.

-0

-0

-0

-0

"What was that?" Sesshomaru growled at the black haired inu. "You dare think I would harm her?" the outrage was evident in his voice but so was a slight hurt it carried.

"No." violet orbs glowed softly in the dim light. "But she does. Remember Sesshomaru she sees the beast in you, the evil you once were. Kagome does not know how to react to you now except to cower and cry." The silver inu sighed, rubbing slim fingers over his face, "But it wasn't just you, Naraku played a big part in this. She needs to heal, remember that, my brother."

"Inu-yasha, what do you think?" a pair of molten gold eyes slowly opened, and gazed at the cave exit.

"Keep her close, Sesshomaru. Keep her close." The three men finished washing and reentered the birthing cave, their eyes zeroing on Kagome who was curled up on her pallet of furs with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru snarled, striding over to kneel down beside the frightened mother. "Kagome, what happened?" As if his voice was a key her muscles unlocked and she fell forward into his arms, her blue eyes closing as she fell.

"A-Akio started to grow…" Kikyo explained; her own brown orbs wide. Instantly the demon knew what had happened.

"Akio needs energy to grow. His body doesn't have the necessary means to create enough yet so he drew almost all of Kagome's powers into him so he could grow. He would have done the same to Sesshomaru only it wouldn't have such an effect on him. It will take Kagome a few days to regain her strength but for now Akio will have to feed off of his father's energy to grow, or he could possibly kill Kagome without meaning to." Miroku explained, poking at the coals in the fire.

"Akio didn't know any better so it isn't his fault." Sesshomaru growled softly, reaching out with his aura to feed some of his own energy into the tiny pup whom at the moment was curled up on the pallet of furs sleeping. "However Miroku is right, if you catch Akio trying to feed off of Kagome's energy, Kikyo you need to break the connection by pressing against Kagome's powers.

"It won't hurt Akio because of his own mixed powers but it will teach him not to take her energy." The miko nodded and settled herself against the rocky wall.

"We go back in a week correct?" Kikyo asked, her chocolate orbs gazing into the fire, "I want to teach Kagome how to suppress her powers. Without the collar she may end up hurting someone, not on purpose but if someone of youkai power were to push against hers they would be fried to a crisp in a few seconds because her power is unstable at the moment. With your permission, my lord?"

Nodding his head he then turned back to his sleeping mate and pup, situating them so he was between them and the entrance Sesshomaru dozed off.

-00

-00

_**Don't kill me! I haven't had access to a computer lately so i havent been able to write! *Huddles in her dark cave after tossing this out***_

_**Okay so...yeah, it's short for now because i'm not on my own computer and don't have much time to write these days...but on the good side i have gotten back into my writing groove and hopefully shall be updating this one soon again. I will be trying to lengthen this chapter over time but for now this is all you get. :P**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Kagome woke to a warm arm wrapped around her midsection. The hand rested on Akio's small head. A small shiver ran down her back when the owner of that hand stirred, resting their head on her shoulder. "Good morning, mate." Sesshomaru rumbled.

Not answering him she turned to Akio whom was whimpering in hunger. A low growl was heard from the demon behind her but she blocked him out long enough to feed her son and let the others rise around them.

"Kikyo, take Akio so Kagome may bathe." Sesshomaru ordered, helping her stand, "Come mate, it is time you spent time with me again." He whispered into her ear. Kagome watched with wide eyes as the other miko took Akio from her arms and Sesshomaru led her over to the spring cave.

"Please don't." She whispered once they were alone.

"Give me my answer, little miko. I have waited long enough." For a second Kagome didn't know what he meant until her mind wandered back to their talk.

"Oh…" shuffling her feet slightly she pondered her decision. If she said yes then he had to respect her wishes, or so she hoped. If she said no she would return to being nothing more than a breed whore. "If I say yes…will you not…touch me?"

His clawed hands gently tilted her head back so she was looking into burning orbs, "If it is what I need to do to keep you by my side willingly then yes. I will not force my attentions on you. I will however hold you, kiss you, and touch you to keep my scent on your skin."

Blushing when his lips brushed softly against hers she quickly blurted out, "What about bathing?"

"You may bathe first if you wish." His golden gaze held nothing but warmth as he turned away so she could undress. _Why now? Why couldn't you have been like this before?_ Stripping and making sure he wasn't peeking Kagome dipped into the warm water and began to wash. Sesshomaru helped her dry off and redress before leading her back into the cave.

"Here, he's been a bit fussy." Kikyo murmured as she handed Akio back to his mother. Kagome instantly stroked his little nose and headed over to the pallet of furs where Sesshomaru was already propped up against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Sit here." He murmured, not even cracking an eye as he beckoned her to sit in front of him. Slowly she lowered herself so her back was against his chest and his legs were on either side of her. "Relax, mate. No harm shall befall you."

-0

-0

-0

"Since when did they become close?" Kikyo whispered fiercely to Sango who looked over at her friend and the demon lord. Kagome was half asleep against Sesshomaru's chest while Akio nursed on.

"Who knows, but at least Kagome isn't trying to run away screaming." Both females finished cleaning the dishes and went to check on Shippo and Rin who had been overly quiet for the past week. "How are you two doing? Is anything wrong?" Sango asked, smiling up at Inu-yasha.

"No." Rin said a little too quickly.

Shippo however had no problem saying what was on his mind, "Will Kagome and Sesshomaru forget about us now that they have Akio?" Rin shot him a dirty look and out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru perk up.

"Of course not! How could you think about something like that?"

"Because…well because they spend all their time with him now…" Rin whispered, looking at her small hands.

"This Sesshomaru will never forget you, Rin, Shippo. You are my pups, just as much as Akio is my pup. Come here." Rin trotted over happily and curled up against his side while Shippo followed along slowly, his green eyes filled with hesitance.

"Come here, Shippo." Kagome whispered, patting her lap. A big yawn erupted from her and Sesshomaru nuzzled her crown.

"Sleep. All of you."

-0

-0

-0

Kagome smiled as the sun hit her cold skin. After three weeks in the cave she was happy to be out in the open. Her baby whimpered from the sling Miroku had crafted for her, calling for her attention. "You have spoiled him." Sesshomaru growled softly, coming up to stand beside her. He was careful not to touch her as of late, the most he did was nuzzle her head.

"Hm…" Kagome hummed, watching Rin and Shippo run circles around a just showing Sango and Kikyo. Inu-yasha and Miroku were cleaning the caves up so they could leave before the midday heat hit them.

"Come, walk with me." The demon lord murmured, holding his hand out for hers. Slowly taking his larger one she followed him down to the stream. "I wish to ask, do you want a baby room when we return, for Akio?"

Half of her scream no, that this was just another way for him to get her alone to rape her. But the other side calmly realized that Akio would need his own room one day. "Not yet. I want to wait until he turns one."

"Good." Looking up at the silver haired youkai she tipped her head to the side.

"Do you want him to have another room?"

"Truthfully? No. I wish to keep him close for a while, until he can defend himself against others." He sighed and turned his face towards the sun, a small and rare smile flowing forth. "My father and mother may be at the castle once we return, if so I wish for you to stay near the pack at all times, stay near me or in the room. As powerful as you are for a miko my father is stronger than you."

Nodding Kagome reached down to pick up Akio and offered him to Sesshomaru, "You haven't really held him much as a pup, will you? I know you'll be busy once we get back and-." Soft lips pressed against hers silencing the miko.

"You talk a lot." He whispered when they parted, hands holding his son to his chest. "He is more than I hoped for, mate." Akio had grown tremendously. He was now as big as a eight pound human baby and had yet to turn into his humanoid form, which pleased Kagome very much. She loved the floppy white ears and the little tail that would wag every time he saw her face.

"It's time." Inu-yasha called form the top. Sesshomaru passed his son back to her quickly brought the three of them back to the top where he formed his youkai cloud and started the journey home.

_**Yay another part XD my hands hurt now...**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Kagome instantly felt the shift in the moods as they landed in the castle gardens. The arm around Kagome's waist wasn't quite as relaxed and even Akio fell quiet. Standing in the gardens with a few guards and maids stood two silver haired youkai who looked suspiciously like Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha.

"Mother, Father." He greeted, face a blank canvas as usual. The tall male stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his face mirroring Sesshomaru's.

"Son." The slim female youkai nodded, her golden eyes simmering with something Kagome didn't want to know. "You didn't invite us to the birthing of your heir, why?"

"You know why mother." Akio squirmed in his sling, whimpering softly. The sound seemed to have called the attention of Sesshomaru's mother and she was standing in front of Kagome in an instant, eyes narrowed.

"This is the bitch you chose? A weak choice my son. I am surprised the pup has lasted this long." when claw tipped hands reached for her pup the miko slammed up her barriers, flinging the demoness back into a pillar, which broke under impact.

The pack surrounded Kagome and Akio, their bodies tensed in preparation to defend their pack mate. A odd chuckling sound floated through the air making all heads swivel to the blue marked youkai. "You pack is strong, Sesshomaru. I'll give you that at least. But your mother is right, you could have done better." for a few minutes Kagome thought he might attack them next and by the way Sesshomaru's body tensed up he though so too but instead the tall male strode back into the castle with the female following him.

"And that, was our parents..." Inu-yasha growled, resting a hand on Kikyo's head. The other miko shifted closer to the hanyou as the pack slowly stared filing into the castle and splitting off to their own rooms.

"Come, I will take you to our chambers. Once there you will not leave the barrier I will place around the room, understand?" Sesshomaru ordered, eyes firmly planted ahead.

"Yes..." Kagome settled herself on the bed and let Akio out so he could crawl around the huge bed the best he could. Before he left the room his lips grazed her forehead in a almost caring gesture.

"Rest, you feel hotter than normal. I will send Kaede up to you in a few." and then he was gone and a barrier shot up around the chambers. Yawning loudly she shifted to her side to watch the tiny pup squirm across the bed in attempt to get to her milk.

"So small...i don't ever want you to grow up..." wrapping the long forgotten and lost mokomoko around her body and baby Kagome drifted off.

-0

-0

-0

The sounds of Akio's howling woke the miko. Her son was nuzzling against her breasts, searching for the teat. Before she could move long claw tipped fingers gently freed the nipple from her shirt and allowed her son to suckle.

"You are too hot, Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice washed over her and she struggled to open her eyes only to see him striding over to the door, "Get me Kaede, **now**." her world was blurry and the more talking that went on the more she felt like sinking back into sleep, but the constant pull at her nipple was enough to keep her in the waking world.

"Look at ye child. Ye be burning up!" The old woman set a cold washcloth over her forehead and turned to Sesshomaru. "Keep her as cool as ye can. Try not to jostle her too much and make sure the pup doesn't catch her cold. I will bring back some herbal tea for her to drink, but otherwise there isn't much ye or I can do."

That brought a growl from the demon's chest but he simply laid down behind her, his cool bare chest pressing against her hot skin. "Try to sleep, Kagome. I will care for Akio."

-0

-0

-0

Kagome's pillow was hard, almost as hard as a rock it seemed. No matter how she moved she couldn't get comfortable enough to go back to sleep. Opening her eyes she stared into huge blue ones. Her son was sitting up on his father's chest while Sesshomaru slept on. Her own head was nestled against his rock hard chest.

"Come here big boy." she whispered, carefully picking him up once she was sure she could handle sitting up. Akio gave a loud whimper that startled Kagome and woke the slumbering demon. Copper eyes stared down at her until the red bled away and molten gold was all that was left. "M-morning..." she whispered, ducking her head when the pup latched on.

He grumbled a reply and settled onto his side to watch Akio nurse. Soon enough she was switching sides and before she could put her breast away Sesshomaru leaned in and captured it. The reaction was instant, Kagome whimpered and Akio nipped at his father's nose, hard enough to draw a spot of blood. Both father and pup glared at each other until a zap of reki sparked from the pup and at Sesshomaru.

The full grown demon growled softly and swamped the room with his aura, forcing both Kagome and Akio to submit. "He is strong." the demon lord murmured, kissing the top of his son's furry head. "And he will become a great demon someday."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

After the small confrontation between pup and father everybody fell into a routine. Kagome, Akio, Kikyo and Sango would mainly stay in Sesshomaru's chambers, away from the demoness.

The men would deal with their daily duties before retiring back to the females and having a quick pack bonding moment. Over the week Kagome had seen nothing of the demon she had seen in the cave. Sesshomaru was close off, cold and even sometimes a bit cruel.

Though he hadn't done anything to her she was still waiting for his outburst to come. They lay beside the fire pit, basking in the company of the pack when a strange glow appeared around Akio. "What the hell..." Inu-yasha was the first to speak, sitting up while holding his mate to his chest.

Miroku shifted so Sango was partially behind him, his body tense. "Akio is shifting into his humanoid form." Sesshomaru informed everyone, reaching around Kagome to stroke the sleeping pup's head, "Everything is fine, but it is best you leave now. Akio will need to only see Kagome and I's faces, until tomorrow night."

Slowly everyone bade the three good-bye and filed out of the chambers. "Will he be alright?" Kagome asked, holding the pup close to her chest in a protective manor.

"Yes, he will sleep through it all. No harm will befall him, mate." his large hands drifted over her shoulders and down her sides while he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "How do you feel? Any sickness? I don't want you weak while my mother prowls here."

"No, Ka-Kaede gave me the all clear...p-please stop..." Sesshomaru's claw tipped hands now rested high on her hips, grazing her inner thighs gently. "You said you wouldn't..."

"and so I won't, I keep my promises, Kagome." the glowing went on for hours as the two sat watching Akio slowly but surly transform into his humanoid state. By morning a baby boy with blue eyes, silver hair and blue markings was staring up at his parents.

Across his cheeks, wrists, hips, thighs and ankles lay a thin blue stripe, almost the same shade as Sesshomaru's father's markings, just lighter. Though to Kagome's disappointment no crescent moon appeared on his perfect milky white brow. "Why doesn't he have the moon?" she questioned, letting her son take her fingers in his strong grip.

"Because only my mother's line has it. This is my line, her blood will have no effect upon our pups." Akio gurgled happily when he managed to snag a lock of his dad's hair and proceeded to stuff it in his mouth. "No." Sesshomaru stated firmly, extracting it from the chubby little fingers and slimy mouth.

The child only reached up and grabbed yet another lock and tried to chew on this one too. Kagome laughed and offered Akio her fingers before he could make his father too mad. Though he didn't seem to like the new chew toy he took it and gave a glare up at the demon behind his mother.

"You can almost match your father with that glare." Kagome laughed, cuddling her baby to her chest.

"He may try. Come, let us retire for the morning."

-0

-0

-0

A week later Sesshomaru's mother and father left. It was almost like a spell had been lifted form everyone's shoulders. Sesshomaru began to smile more, even if it was only when he and Kagome were alone. Inu-yasha and Miroku started playing with the pups again and even the staff was more friendly.

"Kagome! Kagome! Look what I got Akio!" Shippo and Rin dashed up to her side as she basked in the sun with the sleeping pup sprawled across her almost flat belly.

The two children offered her a small clothing article that had her slowly sitting into an upright position. "Where did you get that?" upon closer inspection she saw it was a small white kimono with a red flower pattern near the neck.

"Lady Rei, has been teaching us how to make things and Rin though it would be nice if her brother could match his father." Shippo nodded.

"One of the guards went out and bought if for us!" a smile lit up Kagome's face as she fingered the fabric.

"You are very thoughtful, thank you both!" the two kids beamed at her before running back to their teacher. Carefully shifting the sleeping pup so she could put on the new garb Kagome walked back into the castle to show Sesshomaru the gift the kids had given Akio.

The guards knocked on the door before leaving her alone with the demon lord. "Come in." entering she spied his silver head by the window and slowly approached him. "Kagome, is something wrong?" he turned liquid gold on her.

"No, Rin and Shippo made something for Akio and you." Holding the pup out to his father she smiled at his shocked reaction.

"The pups made this?" he held his son close to his chest while nuzzling the snowy white crown of hair. "This...this is wonderful." before she could react Sesshomaru pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers. Warm. They were warm, soft and gentle. Nothing like his first kisses. When they parted his eyes were laced with red and filled with lust. "Now you need one like this, so everyone knows you are mine."

Blushing and feeling unsure how to tread Kagome kept her eyes on the waking pup. "I need to feed him-"

"Don't run from me." His voice was stern and when she glanced up she could see his eye had turned cold again. "You are mine Kagome, I will always own you."

He would own her? Pressing her mouth into a thin line she took Akio from his arms and walked out the door, half surprised that he hadn't stopped her and more surprised she was able to keep from saying something back to him as she left the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Walking down the halls with swift steps Kagome entered Sesshomaru's personal library after hissing orders at her guards to stay out and settle onto one of the many seats. Why? Why would he go and ruin a moment like that?

It really did baffle her as to why he couldn't see her problem with him claiming to own her. It was degrading! Nursing Akio while she read one of the many books Kagome didn't hear him enter, not until he sat down at the end of the long couch.

"You ran. Why?" He asked after several minutes of silence.

She sighed and tried to word it carefully, she didn't want to end up being punished! "I'm not an object for you to possess. I'm a human being with feelings. Why do you degrade me?" She dared a look into his golden orbs.

"It is not degrading to be owned by your mate. You are mine, I was merely staking my claim." He said with an even tone, "I own you, Kagome."

Glaring at the stubborn demon she refused to respond and went back to reading her book. Sesshomaru growled at her disobedience but refrained from punishing her. If he hurt her then there would be no chance for him to repair their relationship.

"Kagome..." He tried, tapping at the book cover. Once again she ignored him. Akio looked up at him with happy blue eyes and Sesshomaru reached over and scooped the tiny pup into his arms, much to Kagome's surprise.

"Hey!" She protested, milk laden breasts hurting. He didn't turn towards her, didn't even glance at her as he coddled his son. "He needs to feed, Sesshomaru." sighing when the demon didn't answer she tried to hide her discomfort by reading her book.

But even that didn't help.

By the time Akio decided he was hungry enough to protest she though she might burst. The hungry pup suckled while his father looked on, "Kagome, what can this Sesshomaru do to make up for his words?"

staring up at him she shook her head, "It's not something you can make up with presents. I am my own person Sesshomaru. I don't like the though of being owned, it...it feels like the first night I was in this castle. I feel trapped. I don't want to feel that way again..."

Long fingers curled around her cheek gently and tilted her hear back so watery blue met molten gold. "I swore I would do nothing to hurt you, Kagome. I don't wish to see your tears, or your fear, or your hurt when you look at me. If you can try to see past who you met that first night then I will stop claiming to 'own' you."

His thumb ghosted over her lips before moving aside so his own could press against her's in a heated flash. Kagome didn't struggle but didn't participate either. She wasn't sure what she should do at that point. How was she to look past that demon she first met? Him and Sesshomaru looks so alike it wasn't funny. The only time they were different was when the demon lord was with the pack.

"I-I will try." She whispered as he drew away, her heart thumped unevenly but whether from fear or something else she didn't know.

"That is all I ask, mate."

-0

-0

-0

Sango shifted against the wall as she watched Kagome and Akio. Her own belly was swelling and from what Miroku and Inu-yasha had said it would be a boy. Though Inu-yasha liked to tease her about having twins everyday because it apparently ran in the black inu's genes.

Said demon entered the room and his violet eyes landed on her and a huge grin blossomed across his face. "Oi! Move your ass, Miroku! Sesshomaru want's to see Kagome and the runt."

"Inu-yasha." Kagome warned, her reki sparking slightly, "Do I have to sit you again?"

The triangle ears disappeared into his hair, "No." Though everyone in the pack loved the hanyou they got over his mouth quickly and when Rin started copying his crude words she had taken action.

**-Flashback-**

"Kagome? What does 'Ass' mean?" springing up from her position on the bed Kagome looked down at the wide eyed girl beside her.

"Where did you learn that word?" She asked slowly, reaching out to capture the tiny hands.

"Uncle Inu says them all the time and Rin though it was okay..." Tears rose up, "Is Rin in trouble?"

"No dear, but Inu-yasha is."

-0

-0

"INU-YASHA!" the training grounds went silent as the lord's mate strode onto the field with the heir tight in her arms. Both the demon lord and his brother looked at her with wary expressions. "How dare you teach Rin such a word!" her reki flared around her, making the trainees shuffle back.

"Wha-omph!" with a blast of her power she threw the dog to the floor.

"Kagome-"

"Stay out of this, Sesshomaru." Kagome had hissed, handing him Aiko before heading for the scared hanyou. "How many times has Sesshomaru or Miroku or Sango or I told you to watch your mouth? How many Inu-yasha?"

"Too many to count." He muttered, yelping in pain when she zapped his rear.

"Yes, too many to count. SIT." With a mighty crash the boy crashed into the ground, "SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome growled. She then turned, took Akio back and left the grounds with a simple toss of her head.

"I think...it would be wise to watch what you say around my pups, Brother."

-0

-0

-0

Wincing at the memory Inu shrugged, "Sorry Kags, Sesshomaru wants to see you." She rose from her seat and slowly trailed him.

"Did he say anything else?" She questioned softly, "Like what he wants?"

"Nope. Nada." They arrived at the door to Sesshomaru's study and Inu-yasha halted, "Good luck, he didn't seem to be in a good mood today."

"Enter, Kagome." He called before she could knock. His brother had already left.

"Sesshomaru...is something wrong?" Gods she hoped she hadn't pissed him off. She had tried not to see the demon that haunted her nightmares but it was hard no to.

"A bit, come here." Stepping closer she let out a gasp when he pulled her into his lap, "I have a little over three weeks and I need you to know everything."

Three weeks? Three weeks for what? "Ah, your going to have to explain a bit more..."

"My heat will be here in three weeks."

-0

-0

-0

***Blinks at Sunlight before hissing.***

**I feel old...is that a bad thing? XD Well here it is and yush Sesshy was being a bit out of character but hey, my story, my way. Deal with it :P**

**I will try to update this next week it I am not swamped by stuff I have to do...**

**Anywho...*Runs back to her dark cave* Bai!**


End file.
